L'échange
by Naiis
Summary: Alice Swan, part pour Forks puisqu'elle à été acceptée pour faire l'échange Français/Américains. A Forks elle rencontrera Jasper, un jeune homme d'une beauté surhumaine qu'elle a l'air de déjà connaître...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer, sauf quelques-uns qui sont le fruit de mon imagination.**_

Vampires: Jasper, Edward,Bella, Rosalie,Carlisle,Esmée et peut-être d'autres.

Les pensées des personnages sont en _italique._

Point de vue: Alice.

**Chapitre 1**

**-Alice!!! descend-moi le panier de linge!!**

_*Ça l'aurait tué de dire: s'il te plait ? Non mais je vous jure..*_

**-Tout de suite Meg', lui répondis-je**

Vous l'aurez sans doute compris, je m'appelle Alice, Alice Swan. J'ai 16 ans depuis environ 6 mois. J'habite dans une ville paumé dans le nord de la France, Saint Omer. C'est d'ailleurs dans cette ville que se trouve le lycée où j'étudie en classe de seconde, autrement dit le bas de la chaîne alimentaire.

Mes parents se sont divorcés quand j'avais 6 ans. Ma mère, Renée est restée en Floride avec Phil, son nouveau mari. Tandis que mon frère et moi habitions chez notre père, Charlie, sa femme et leurs deux enfants.

J'adore la mode, faire les magasins. J'ai d'ailleurs l'intention de devenir styliste. Mon frère se plains de ma « passion » quand je le traine avec moi dans les boutiques, mais quand sa tenue plait à une fille, c'est moi qu'il vient remercier.

Physiquement parlant, je ne mesure qu' 1m 47 (les gens autour de moi on l'air de géant comparé à moi). J'ai les cheveux noir coupés courts ( ils pointent aussi dans tous les sens) et je suis fine de taille.

J'ai aussi une sorte de 6 ème sens, il m'arrive de voir ce qu'il va se passer dans le futur, mais je n'en ait parlé qu'à mon frère, de peur que mes parents m'enferment dans un asile.

**-Alors, la p'tite on dirait que tu as besoin d'aide.**

Effectivement, le panier de linge était plus lourd que moi.

**-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça Emmett, râlais-je, mais je veux bien que tu m'aides.**

Emmett, c'est mon grand frère, il a 18 ans et il est incroyablement grand et fort (enfin, pour moi). C'est le genre de type qui passe son temps à se moquer des autres, en particulier de ma petite personne. Mais malgré cela je l'adore, c'est la seule personne capable de me réconforter et celle à qui je raconte tout ce qui me tient à cœur.

Il souleva le panier avec une telle aisance qu'on aurait dit qu'il soulevait une simple assiette.

Je dévalais joyeusement les escaliers, Emmett sur mes talons. Mégane me regarda avec un air réprobateur dans les yeux, mais je n'y accorda aucune importance et continua de sourire.

Mégane, c'est ma belle-mère, celle que mon père avait malheureusement choisit comme seconde épouse depuis 8 ans. Avec mon père ils ont deux enfants: Nina 7 ans et Ryan 4 ans et demi. Eux trois je ne les aime pas du tout, en particulier Mégane qui se croit obligée de nous éduquer moi et mon frère.

**-Maman, maman, regardes ce que j'ai trouvé! S'exclama Nina.**

Oh la petite peste, elle avait volé et mit un de mes soutiens-gorges. Je la déteste, toujours en train de fouiller dans mes affaires. Je devrais penser à acheter un cadenas pour mon dressing. Comme à son habitude Emmett était plié en quatre. Je lui lançais un regard noir et il s'arrêta de suite de rigoler.

**-Tu aurais pu ranger tes affaires, Alice.**

**-Mais elles sont rangées, protestais-je, c'est elle qui me les voles.**

**-Enlève ça Nina!**

Je récupérais mon bien sous le regard d'Emmett qui se retenait de rire, quand enfin mon père rentra du travail. Je me jetais dans ses bras.

Avec lui et mon frère, je me sentais vraiment bien. Mon père c'est le chef de la police, il travail beaucoup trop à mon goût et j'aimerais qu'il soit plus souvent à la maison que cette Mégane qui est mère au foyer.

**_Une review?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Ce matin, quand je regardais par la fenêtre de ma chambre, je vis ce que je ne voyais pas souvent: du soleil! Enfin!! Je cherchais donc une tenue appropriée à la situation et finis par choisir un pantacourt noir,un débardeur blanc et un petit gilet de la même couleur que mon bas pour ne pas avoir l'air de m'exhiber. Une fois le choix de mes vêtements fait, je me dirigeais dans la salle de bain pour me préparer et descendis en vitesse dans la cuisine où j'emportais une barre de céréales que je mangerais dans le bus, car comme d'habitude j'étais en retard et le bus n'allait pas tarder à passer que je sois là ou non.

Arrivée au lycée, je rejoignis mes amies Amanda, Tamara et Tara. Et c'est donc ensemble que nous rejoignîmes notre cours d'anglais, j'avais beaucoup de facilité avec cette matière étant donné que je viens des États-Unis. Je m'installais à côté de Tara et Amanda s'assit à côté de Tamara. Le cours d'anglais commença par une de mes « prémonition »et habituellement je n'aimais pas en avoir une en plein cours, mais celle-ci m'intriguait. Je « voyais » un garçon et apparemment je ne le connaissais pas, il était incroyablement beau, il parlait avec un garçon aux cheveux cuivrés et je les vis en train de courir après quelque chose dans la forêt: deux biches! Ils les vidaient de leur sang, malgré cela je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du blond...

**-Alice?? Tu vas bien?, me demanda Tara.**

**-Euh, oui pourquoi? Lui répondis-je en tentant de retrouver mes esprits.**

**-Eh bien, on aurait que ton regard s'était perdu dans le vide et cela pendant environ 5 minutes.**

**-Oh euh c'est sûrement à cause de la fatigue.**

**-Est-ce que ça intéresse quelqu'un? Demanda M. Simons, notre prof d'anglais.**

**-De quoi il parle? Demandais-je à Tara.**

**-De l'échange Français/Américains.**

Sans réfléchir, je levais la main, j'avais vraiment besoin de partir quelques jours sans voir Mégane.

**-Bien, Mlle Swan, c'est très gentil de votre part. Me dit le professeur en me donnant un dossier à remplir pour le lendemain.**

D'autres mains s'étaient levées dont celle de mes amies.

**-Je sens qu'ont va s'amuser, me chuchota Tara.**

**-On part quand?**

**-Si nous sommes acceptés on part dans un mois.**

**-Ok.**

Le reste du cours si fit en silence et quand la sonnerie retentit, nous nous dirigeâmes en salle 101, pour notre cours d'allemand.

Ensuite la matinée se termina rapidement et à la cantine, je ne put m'empêcher de penser à ce que j'avais « vus » pendant l'heure d'anglais. Je voulais absolument savoir comment s'appelait le garçon aux cheveux blond. Je fus interrompus dans mes pensées par Amanda qui me parlait de son nouveau petit copain. Ce midi là je ne participais qu'un minimum à la conversation.

L'après midi se déroula rapidement avec les deux heures de sport qui m'attendais, au programme, foot! Super! Emmett aurait adoré lui. Je n'aimais pas réellement le foot mais le sport ne me dérangeais pas.

Quand je rentrais chez moi, vers 16h, la maison était vide, *_tant mieux, pensais-je*, _je pourrais me concentrer plus facilement sur mes devoirs mais surtout sur _Lui_.

2 heures plus tard Mégane et les enfants rentrèrent suivis de mon père et d'Emmett. Je descendis l'escalier pour leur faire remplir mon dossier pour l'Amérique.

**-Papa?**

**-Oui, ma chérie?**

**-Tu serais d'accord pour que je participes à l'échange Français/Américains avec ma classe?**

**-En quoi ça consiste?**

**-Si mon dossier est accepté,je part dans un mois à Forks pendant 9 jours et après ce sera mon correspondant qui viendra à la maison.**

**-Forks!! s'exclama Emmett, C'est là que je pars dans une semaine.**

**-Pour quoi faire? Lui demandais-je**

**-Un pote qui vit là-bas m'a proposé de venir vivre avec lui et papa est d'accord.**

**-Quoi?!! Pour combien de temps? **

**-Ben je pense pas que je reviendrais vivre ici.**

Alors là s'était la meilleure, Emmett s'en allais vivre une grande aventure en Amérique tandis que moi je resterai coincée ici jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. Il allait me laisser toute seule avec Mégane et les 2 petits monstres. C'est à ce moment que j'aimerais retourner vivre chez Renée, même si je devais être témoin de leurs batifolages permanent. Voyant que je ne répondais pas,il ajouta:

**-Mais t'en fais pas je passerais te rendre visite et tu pourras venir aussi, on ira voir maman en Floride.**

**-Oh,d'accord, murmurais-je. **

**-Alice?**

**-Oui, dis-je en me retournant pour faire face à mon père et à Mégane.**

**-On s'est concertés et tu peux participer à cet échange.**

Ah oui, j'avais oublié de préciser: Charlie et Mégane ont l'habitude de se concerter avant de décider quelque chose et pour une fois elle ne m'avait pas enfoncé.

**-Merci Papa!!! dis-je en sautillant jusqu'à lui avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Merci Meg', ajoutais-je avec un peu moins d'entrain, mais assez pour qu'elle soit contente.**

**Vous aimez? **

**Laissez moi votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**-Dépêches toi Alice!!! On va encore être en retard! Me cria Emmett.**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'Emmett avait son permis de conduire et je profitais des derniers jours qu'il me restait avec lui.

Je descendis le plus rapidement possible les escaliers, et prenant mon sac au passage, je m'installais dans sa voiture.

Malgré le fait que je lui en voulais de m'abandonner ici, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui parler de mon « peut-être, futur voyage ».

**-C'est aujourd'hui que je vais savoir si je suis acceptée! Lui dis-je d'une voix joyeuse.**

**-Cool, tu pourras me rendre visite.**

**-Je ne suis pas encore choisie, alors pas trop de faux espoirs.**

Il rigola

**-C'est toi qui dit ça?! Depuis que papa a accepté que tu partes, tu sautilles partout dans la maison.**

Je ne fus pas apte à lui répondre, une vision venant nous interrompre. Bien sûr le sujet était toujours le même, mais cette fois-ci je découvrais _son_ prénom: Jasper, le prénom le plus beau qui puisse exister. Il lui allait parfaitement bien. Durant ces deux derniers jours, j'avais appris à le connaître à travers mes visions, mais maintenant je savais comment il s'appelait et même si ça façon de se nourrir est plutôt étrange je m'en fichais royalement.

**-Alice? **

Je revenais à moi même pour découvrir que nous étions arrivés, enfin moi puisque pour lui s'était « Au revoir Ribot (le nom du lycée) ».

**-Tu _l'as_ encore vu? Me demanda-t-il**

Je hochais positivement la tête.

**-_Il _s'appelle Jasper, dis-je d'un ton enjoué.**

Il sourit à mon humeur et je descendis de la voiture.

**-A ce soir Lice!**

**-A ce soir Em'!**

Après deux heures d'un ennui total, le cours d'anglais débuta avec les réponses pour l'échange. M. Simons énuméra les prénoms des « élus »

**-Amanda Tieres, Julia Kil, Martin Dains, Tamara Renaud, Alice Swan, Tara Dubres...**

Après avoir énuméré tous les noms, il nous distribua le dossier de notre correspondant. Je regardais le prénom inscrit et je vis: Jasper Hale. Mon rêve se réalisa, j'allais le rencontrer. Je tournais la feuille et aperçu une photo de lui: _* Magnifique * pensais-je. _Ses cheveux étaient blonds, son teint très pâles, ses yeux dorés, mais tout ça je le savais déjà. Mais l'avantage était que je n'aurais plus besoin d'attendre impatiemment une vision pour le regarder. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage à cette pensée, Amanda le remarqua et bien entendu me bombarda de question:

**-Waa!! Il t'intéresse?**

**-Possible, lui répondis-je.**

**-Il est beau, mais tu le trouves pas un peu trop pâle pour un Américain?**

*_Non , il est parfait *_

**-Non.**

**-Ça doit être un grand sportif!**

**-Pourquoi tu dis ça? On ne voit pas le reste de son corps. **_* dommage d'ailleurs *_

**-Tu n'as pas lu son dossier? C'est marqué qu'il adore courir.**

**-Ah oui c'est vrai.**

**-Tu crois que j'arriverais à le séduire? Me demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire dessiné sur son visage.**

**-Amanda!!!**

**-Je plaisante, je sais bien qu'_il_ est pour toi.**

Je soupirais avant de me re-concentrer sur sa photo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde, je voulais vous dire un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisirs. Et maintenant voici le début de la rencontre entre Alice et Jasper.**

* * *

Chapitre 4:

Depuis l'annonce des participants, j'explosais littéralement de joie, mes amies avaient l'habitude, mais les autres, pas vraiment. En résumé, toutes les personnes présente dans la cantine me dévisageait en ayant l'air de se dire : « _Elle est complètement tarée celle-la!_ » mais je n'en avais strictement rien à faire, j'étais joyeuse et ce n'était certainement pas leur air d'incompréhension qui allait me faire changer d'avis.

J'avais plus que hâte de partir pour le voir, faire sa connaissance, même si je le connaissais déjà pas mal. Je voulais entendre le son de sa voix, j'avais essayé de me l'imaginer; mais ça ne donnait pas grand chose.

Il restait un mois, un mois d'attente interminable. Dans 3 jours mon frère s'en allait pour Forks, j'aimerai beaucoup aller avec lui, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas débarquer comme ça chez Jasper.

C'était aujourd'hui, Emmett s'en allait pour Forks, me laissant avec Mégane et mes demi-frère et soeur. Bien entendu avec mon père aussi, mais en ce moment il n'est pas souvent à la maison à cause d'une enquête au boulot, ce qui explique pourquoi il n'est pas à l'aéroport avec nous.

J'enlaçais très fort mon frère, j'avais l'air d'une enfant dans ses bras musclés.

**-Tu vas beaucoup me manquer Em'.**

**-Toi aussi Lice. Mais ne t'inquiète pas on se revoit bientôt.**

**-Oui, heureusement car je ne pourrais jamais tenir le coup ici, lui chuchotais-je**

Il rit avant de me serrer plus fort.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et me relâcha, je pleurais à présent quand il se tourna pour partir en direction de l'avion. Le retour à la maison avec Mégane, se fit dans le silence total et s'était mieux ainsi.

Le jour était enfin arrivé, après un mois d'attente interminable, je m'envolais pour Forks dans 4 h00 très précisément. Je courrais partout dans la maison, ce qui agaça Mégane au plus haut point, même si elle me disait de me calmer, c'était mission impossible pour moi.

Arrivée au lycée, j'allais déposer ma super grande valise et un de mes deux sacs à dos, dans la soute du bus qui nous emmènerait à l'aéroport. Charlie n'avait pas pu venir une fois de plus, mais m'avait laissé un mot sur la table de la salle à manger disant de bien m'amuser, ce que je ne manquerai pas de faire. Mégane quant à elle, m'avait simplement déposée au lycée.

Une fois dans l'avion, j'étais encore plus excitée que ce matin et Amanda n'arrêtait pas de me le répéter.

**-Calme toi Alice! Me supplia-t-elle**

**-Désolé, c'est impossible, tu te rends pas compte Amanda, je vais enfin le rencontrer.**

**-Oui, je sais, j'espère seulement qu'il ne va pas prendre la fuite en te voyant comme ça, rigola-t-elle.**

**-Ah ah très drôle, je suis sûre qu'il va m'apprécier.**

Durant ce mois, j'avais eu beaucoup plus de visions sur Jasper et j'en étais arrivée à une conclusion : _**Jasper était tout sauf humain!**_

Quand l'avion se posa enfin à Port Angeles, je descendis vivement de l'appareil pour récupérer ma valise. Chose extrêmement difficile puisqu'elle était sur le tapis roulant qui je dois bien l'avouer était placé bien haut pour ma petite taille et le poids de ma valise n'arrangeant pas les chose je galérais, quand une voix me fit sursauter.

**-Tu as besoin d'aide? **

_Sa_ voix était magnifique. Je me retournais vivement pour _lui_ faire face.

**-Euh... oui, s'il te plaît, bégayais-je**

Il rit avant de descendre ma valise de sur le tapis et apparemment il avait décidé de me la porter.

**-Excuse moi, quel impoli je fais, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je m'appelle Jasper Hale, même si tu dois déjà être au courant.**

**-Alice Swan, enchantée.**

**-Moi de même. Viens avec moi que je te présente ma famille.**

**-Alors Alice je te présente Carlisle et Esmé, mes parents, Edward et Rosalie, mon frère et ma soeur jumelle et enfin Bella la femme d'Edward.**

**-Ravie de te connaître Alice, me dit Esmé en m'enlaçant.**

Cette famille était géniale, je me sentais déjà à l'aise avec eux.

* * *

**Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Je tenais à vous dire que je ne pourrais pas poster la suite avant le 20 juin, parce que je part en Angleterre mardi 9 et je reviens le 18, pour l'échange Anglais/Français, qui m'a d'ailleurs inspiré cette fic. J'essayerais peut-être de poster une suite lundi mais je promet rien.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou, tout d'abord désolé pour le retard, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps. Pour ceux que ça intéresse mon voyage s'est bien passé et je voudrais vous remercier pour vos review. Et maintenant voilà la suite^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**

Jasper m'entraina au parking souterrain et je remarquais qu'il mettait ma valise dans le coffre d'une voiture où aucun membre de sa famille ne montait, mais je me souvins qu'en Amérique les gens pouvaient conduire dès l'âge de 16 ans. Il est super musclé n'empêche, pour avoir réussi à porter mon bagage qui devait peser une tonne. Je m'installais côté passager, tandis que lui prenait le volant.

**-Le voyage s'est bien passé?, me demanda-t-il**

**-Oui, très bien. J'avais déjà pris l'avion auparavant, ma mère habite en Floride.**

**-Tu ne vis pas avec elle?**

Voyant mon absence de réponse il ajouta:

**-Excuse moi si j'ai été impoli. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler ce n'est pas grave.**

**-Oh c'est juste que mes parents sont divorcés et que mon père vit en France avec sa nouvelle femme et donc mon frère et moi avons dû déménager en France.**

**-Tu ne pouvais pas rester chez ta mère? Continua-t-il l'air vraiment intéressé.**

**-Si bien sûr, mais elle s'est remarié avec un joueur de baseball et comme ils voyagent beaucoup, ça n'aurait pas été pratique pour nos études.**

**-Et comment s'appelle ton frère?**

**-Emmett.**

**-Emmett? Il sort avec ma sœur Rosalie.**

**-Ah ben il a pas perdu de temps lui, rigolais-je.**

Nous arrivâmes chez Jasper, il vivait dans une maison magnifique, une belle villa blanche. Ma maison était franchement minable comparé à la sienne.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il me fit visiter sa demeure en terminant par ma chambre.

**-Je vais te laisser le temps de t'installer, pendant que ma mère cuisine.**

**-D'accord.**

Une fois la porte refermée, je me laissais tomber sur le lit. Jasper était à en couper le souffle, si bien que durant tout le trajet je me suis focalisée sur la route plutôt que de penser à l'être le plus magnifique qui était assis à côté de moi.

Je me mis enfin à déballer mes affaires pour les ranger dans l'armoire et quand j'eus fini Jasper vint me chercher pour le diner.

Esmé nous avez préparé des spaghetti carbonara. C'était délicieux, mais apparemment ça n'avait pas l'air de plaire aux autres. Ma première vision me revint en mémoire: celle où j'avais vu Jasper et Edward boire le sang de biche. Et au fur et à mesure j'étais arrivée à la conclusion qu'ils n'étaient pas humains, je m'attaquais donc à mon repas en faisant semblant de ne pas voir leur mines dégoutés face à leur repas.

**-C'est délicieux Mme Cullen!**

**-Merci, mais appelles moi Esmé.**

**-D'accord Esmé, dis-je en souriant.**

Le repas terminé, je pris une douche et en sortant de la salle de bains je passais devant la chambre de Jasper pour rejoindre la mienne, quand j'entendis une guitare. Je toquai à sa porte et _sa_ voix m'invita à entrer.

**-Tu sais jouer de la guitare? Me demanda-t-il**

**-Non, tu me montres?**

**-Bien sûr, me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.**

Je m'installais à côté de lui sur son lit et il commença à me jouer: «J'ai demandé à la lune» d'Indochine. J'adorais le mouvement de ses doigts sur les cordes de la guitare, il avait l'air si concentré que je n'osais pas lui dire combien il jouait bien. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence:

**-Tu veux essayer? Me demanda-t-il**

**-Oh surtout pas, je risque de la casser, mais une autre fois peut-être.**

**-Comme tu veux.**

Plusieurs morceaux plus tard, je partis me coucher, s'était ma première nuit à Fork, ma première nuit où Jasper dormait dans la chambre d'à côté. Et cette nuit là je rêvais, des rêves centrés sur mon correspondant bien sûr.

* * *

**_Une review?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour cette attente, mais mon ordi a eut un problème d'alimentation et j'ai bien cru avoir tout perdu, dont cette fic, mais il va mieux et je vous ait donc écrit la suite, qui j'espère vous plaira, j'ai changer le point de vue au milieu, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. ****Ensuite je voulais vous remercier pour vos review qui me font énormément plaisir et j'essayerais de vous répondre.**

**Voilà je vous laisse, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6:**

**-Sais-tu ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui? Demandais-je à Jasper alors que nous prenions notre petit déjeuner.**

**-Eh bien le proviseur du lycée va faire un discours de bienvenue, et ensuite vous viendrez en cours avec nous, pour finir la journée par la visite de la cathédrale St James à Seattle, me répondit-il tout en relisant le programme.**

**-Ok.**

Arrivée au lycée, j'allais retrouver Amanda, Tara et Tamara pour leur raconter ma soirée.

**-Salut Lice, alors comment c'est passé ta rencontre avec Jasper? Me lança Amanda.**

**-Merveilleusement bien, répondis-je en souriant avant de tout leur raconter.**

_**Point de vue: Jasper.**_

J'avais réussi, je ne l'avais pas tuer. La tuer avait été ma plus grande peur durant toute la journée d'hier, même bien avant qu'elle n'arrive. Je m'étais bien sûr habitué à l'odeur du sang, à force de côtoyer le lycée, mais là c'était différent je la verrais même en dehors du lycée. La nuit dernière, elle avait dormi dans la chambre d'à côté et je n'avais que trop bien entendu les battements de son cœur et son sang chaud qui coulait dans ses veines. Mais j'avais résisté à la tentation, je lui avais proposé de faire de la guitare avec moi, ce qui relevait du miracle pour moi qui n'entretenais aucuns rapports avec des humains. L'étape la plus difficile avait été l'heure du « dîner », quand ma famille et moi avions dû manger de la nourriture humaine, c'était horrible ce goût de terre.

Le soir, après qu'Alice ce soit endormie, Edward était venu me confier qu'Alice avait une sorte de don: « elle voit le futur » tels fut ses mots. Elle savait donc que nous n'étions pas humains, mais elle ne sait pas encore qui nous sommes. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle était arrivée, ses sentiments étaient tout sauf de la peur ou autre chose s'y rapportant, elle éprouvait de l'amour à mon encontre. Comment un monstre tel que moi pouvait donner envie à quelqu'un de m'aimer. A croire que nous autres vampires étions des aimants à humains. Edward s'était épris de Bella* qui savait notre secret, quant à Rosalie elle était tombée amoureuse d'Emmett, le frère d'Alice, par contre lui, ne savait rien de notre secret. Et moi, je tombais sous le charme de ma charmante correspondante.

Oulà, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser moi, Edward devait en avoir ras le bol de mon cerveau qui n'arrêtais pas de me faire penser à Alice, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas très loin de moi, je pouvais même l'entendre discuter avec ses amies de la première nuit qu'elle avait passé chez moi sans laisser le temps aux autres de raconter la leur: totalement adorable cette fille.

Une sonnerie retentit et j'allais la chercher pour l'emmener au restaurant scolaire, là où le proviseur allait leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

**« Bienvenue à tous au lycée de Forks, où j'espère que vous allez passer de merveilleux moments en compagnie de vos correspondants... »**

Après ce long discours, je priais Alice de me suivre à mon cours de français.

Elle s'installa à côté de moi et je lui tendis une feuille et un crayon pour qu'elle puisse noter le cours si elle en avait envie. Pendant ce tempsi je faisais mon exercice et je fut surpris lorsqu'elle me tendis un morceau de la feuille pliée. Je l'ouvris et lu: « Tu es vraiment doué en Français » m'avait-elle écrit dans cette langue.

Je retournais le papier pour lui répondre un « merc_i _». Elle m'offrit son plus beau sourire quand je lui tendis le papier.

Malgré le fait que je devais me contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et la vider de son sang tellement son odeur était irrésistible, je commençais à m'habituer à sa présence et je pressentais que cette après-midi sans elle allait être difficile...

* * *

**PS: *Bella n'est pas encore un vampire, mais une humaine, je sais que j'avais dis qu'elle était une vampire au premier chapitre, mais j'ai finalement changé d'avis.**


	7. Chapter 7

****

Chapitre 7:

**_Point de vue: _**_**Alice.**_

Après une heure à passer à le regarder discrètement ( du moins j'espère), la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours. En chemin je lui demandais ce que nous avions.

**-On a anglais, me répondit-t-il.**

Sans répondre je m'installais à nouveau à ses côtés et me mis à gribouiller des phrases en anglais sur ma feuille, quand Jasper me donna un morceau de papier que je dépliais avant de lire: « _Tu es vraiment douée en Anglais »_, je souris avant de lui répondre.

Malheureusement, au milieu du cours il dû m'accompagner à l'accueil où les autres Français nous attendaient avant de partir pour visiter la cathédrale Saint James, mais je trouvais cela dommage que les Américains ne puissent pas nous accompagner.

**-A ce soir et amuses toi bien là-bas, me dit-il.**

**-Merci.**

Une fois arrivés devant la cathédrale, on nous proposa de manger avant de commencer la visite.

Je regardais mon pique-nique et il contenait bien plus qu'il n'en fallait. Esmé avait été trop généreuse ce qui me rappela que quand j'étais plus jeune Mégane n'avait pas toutes ses petites attentions qu'Esmé avait, du genre me mettre du chocolat ou des trucs comme ça.

**-Alors en quels cours tu as été? Me demanda Tara.**

**-En français et en Anglais. Et toi?**

**-Maths et Géo.**

**-Tu t'entends bien avec ton correspondant? L'interrogeais-je.**

**-Oui, ça va il est sympa avec moi. Et ton Jasper, il est comment?**

**-Fabuleux et sa famille aussi.**

Nous rigolâmes avant d'être appelés à rentrer dans la cathédrale pour une visite guidée de celle-ci. Elle était magnifiquement belle, tout ces vitraux et autres sculptures religieuses. J'aurais vraiment aimé que Jasper soit là, le pauvre quand même, rester au lycée avec une chaleur pareille.

Nous terminâmes la journée scolaire par une promenade qui nous mena au bus qui nous attendaient.

Au lycée, je retrouvais Jasper qui patientait jusqu'à notre retour au lieu de rendez-vous.

**-Comment c'est passé ton après-midi? Me demanda-t-il**

**-Merveilleusement bien, la cathédrale est magnifique. Et toi, pas trop dure les cours?**

**-Je n'ai eu que sport, mon professeur de biologie n'était pas là.**

**-Oh cool.**

Tout en discutant, nous rejoignîmes sa voiture.

**-Tu aimes les restaurants Italiens?**

Un peu déstabilisée par sa question je mis quelques instants à me reprendre.

**-Euh, oui.**

**-Bien, parce qu' Esmé voudrait nous y emmener ce soir avec Bella, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett et Carlisle.**

Je souriais, bon d'accord je m'attendais plutôt à ce que nous n'y allions qu'à **deux **au restaurant, mais sa famille est adorable alors j'étais contente, en plus j'allais revoir mon frère.

_**Point de vue: Jasper.**_

J'avais été surpris par le brusque changement d'émotion qui avait eu lieu chez Alice. Elle était passé d'une humeur joyeuse à une humeur surprise. Bien sûr je m'étais rendu compte que s'était parce que je lui avais parlé de restaurants Italiens, quel idiot je faisais, j'avais certainement dû lui faire croire que nous irions qu'à deux, quoique ça aurait était génial, mais il ne valait mieux pas encore tenter le diable, parce qu'il faudrait forcément que je mange et elle aurait planté son regard sur moi, mon visage n'aurait pas été beau à voir, alors que si toute ma famille venait elle aurait du choix à regarder. Bref encore une soirée qui s'annonçait géniale si on enlève la nourriture, d'ailleurs ce soir il faudrait que j'aille chasser, car mes yeux n'allaient pas longtemps rester de couleur doré.

A la maison, Esmé était en train de peindre un tableau, quand elle nous vit arriver, elle se leva et vint à notre rencontre.

**-Tu as passé une bonne journée Alice? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.**

**-Oui, s'était super intéressant.**

**-Elle est d'accord pour le restaurant ce soir.**

**-Parfait, Carlisle devrait bientôt rentrer.**

Rosalie, Edward et Bella firent irruption dans la pièce pour venir saluer Alice. Bella,Rosalie et elle avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, ce qui m'étonnait venant de Rosalie, elle qui avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter Bella, mais qui finalement avait changer d'avis en l'intégrant dans sa vie.

On sonna à la porte et tout le monde ici, excepté Alice, savaient qui était derrière: Emmett.

Rosalie était aller lui ouvrir et lui avait sauté dessus pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Edward se racla bruyamment la gorge et Emmett put s'apercevoir qu'Alice était là. Je la vis courir pour se jeter dans ses bras.

**-Tu m'as trop manqué Em'**

**-Toi aussi Lice.**

Peu de temps après Carlisle arriva et une fois tout le monde prêt, nous prîmes la voiture direction le restaurant Italien.

* * *

**Une review? suite samedi.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8:**

**_Point de vue: _**_**Jasper.**_

**-Que désirez-vous manger? Demanda un jeune serveur.**

S'était la question que je détestais, mais bon nous étions dans un restaurant et généralement on y mangeait.

Alice consultait le menu avec moi et je lui demandais tout bas ce qu'elle voulait:

**-J'aimerais bien une pizza, mais jamais je n'arriverais à la finir toute seule, murmura-t-elle.**

**-Eh bien si tu es d'accord on peut faire moitié-moitié, proposais-je.**

**-Oui! Me répondit-elle en souriant.**

Je lui rendis son sourire avant de répondre au serveur.

Plusieurs minutes après nous étions en train de « déguster » notre pizza. Le goût était horrible et je ressentais du dégoût de la part de toute ma famille, tandis qu'Emmett, Bella et Alice se régalaient. L'idée de m'enfuir du restaurant en inventant un excuse bidon m'avait traversé l'esprit, mais je renonçais, ne trouvant pas le courage d'abandonner Alice. Edward aussi avait renoncé, quant à Rosalie je ne pensais pas qu'elle oserait. Quand soudain elle s'exclama:

**-Veuillez m'excuser, je vais me rafraichir!**

_*Elle avait osé!!!, de plus son excuse était vraiment pas recherchée *_

**-Lâcheuse, dis-je,si bas que des oreilles humaines ne pouvaient l'entendre.**

Elle me répondit d'un sourire amusé avant de se diriger vers les toilettes.

**-Qu'aimerais tu faire comme métier plus tard Alice? Lui demanda Carlisle.**

**-J'aimerais travailler dans la mode, peut-être styliste.**

**-Oh bon choix commenta Rosalie qui était revenue. Si ça te tente ce week-end on pourrait aller faire du shopping entre filles.**

**-Ce serait géniale!!! s'exclama l'intéressée.**

**-Tu es partante Bella? **

**-Euh pas vraiment, répondit celle ci.**

**-Oh pourquoi?!! Interrogea Alice.**

**-Laisse tomber Lice, Bella n'aime pas le shopping, mais nous ne sommes que mercredi, il nous reste jusqu'à samedi pour la convaincre et je suis sûre que nous y arriverons.**

**_Point de vue:_ _Alice._**

Cette soirée se déroulait à merveille, j'avais partagé ma pizza avec Jasper et maintenant Rosalie et moi parlions de mode et j'allais aller faire du shopping avec la plus belle fille que je connais. Parce que s'est vrai: Rosalie est d'une extrême beauté, tout comme Jasper son frère jumeau et le reste de sa famille. Heureusement que j'avais mis de l'argent de côté.

Maintenant nous tentions de convaincre Bella de nous accompagner, quand Rose me dit que nous avions encore quelques jours pour la « forcer » à venir avec nous. Soudain j'eus une vision, la première depuis que j'avais posé les pieds sur le sol Américain, je nous vis moi, Rose et Bella sortant d'une boutique en riant,du moins moi et Rosalie, car Bella avait l'air de faire la tête, à ce moment là je sus que nous avions réussis à la convaincre. Je revenais petit à petit à moi sous les regards inquiets de ma « famille d'accueil ».

**-Est-ce que ça va? Me demanda Jasper.**

**-Oui, oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée , la journée a été longue, trouvais-je comme excuse.**

Je vis Jasper échanger un regard avec Edward, depuis hier soir j'avais commencer à cogiter sur le sujet, je veux dire du fait qu'ils ne soient pas humains, et je pensais sérieusement que Carlisle, Esmé, Edward, Rosalie et Jasper étaient des vampires. Déjà je trouvais que Jasper avait la peau extrêmement froide, ensuite elle était également pâle et enfin ils buvaient le sang d'animaux, ne mangeant de la nourriture humaine juste pour ne pas que je découvre leur secret. J'avais envie de demander à Emmett s'il était au courant, mais abandonnais quand je le vis continuer à manger sa pizza(entière en plus!) sans porter attention à nos paroles.

Finalement le repas prit fin et nous retournâmes à la villa. Je montais à la salle de bains pour prendre une douche avant d'aller me coucher, car demain la journée allait être fatiguante.

_**Point de vue:****Jasper.**_

J'entrais dans la chambre d'Edward, après que celui m'eut appelé. Je m'installais sur sa chaise de bureau tandis que lui était assis sur son lit.

**-Elle a encore eut une vision, n'est-ce pas? Demandais-je à mon frère.**

**-Oui.**

**-Qu'a-t-elle vu?**

**-Elle, Rose et Bella sortant d'une boutique en riant, sauf pour Bella qui, apparemment, faisait la tête.**

**-Elle voit donc bien l'avenir.**

**-Oui et je trouve fascinant qu'elle se soit reprit aussi vite.**

**-Peut-être une question d'habitude, quand elle est avec ses amies et qu'elle à une vision.**

Edward approuva d'un signe de tête et ayant entendu Alice rentrer dans sa chambre, j'allais lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, avant de me glissais par la fenêtre de ma chambre pour aller chasser.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez vous?**

**Suite lundi...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9:**

_**Point de vue: Alice.**_

Ce château était géant, eh oui aujourd'hui nous visitions le château d'un roi et je devais bien avouer que ça me plaisait, surtout depuis que je savais que les correspondants nour rejoindraient plus tard dans la journée.

Ce matin j'avais appris que, demain, nos correspondants allaient venir avec nous pour la visite de Forks et j'avais littéralement sauté de joie. Heureusement que Jasper n'était pas présent, il m'aurait prise pour une folle, quoiqu'il devait peut-être déjà le penser. Enfin bref, j'avais aussi su que nous irions au cinéma, après la visite de la bourgade et avec un peu de chance je pourrais m'asseoir à côté de _lui._

Pour en revenir à la visite, nous étions maintenant à la boutique souvenir, avant de partir pour une sorte de terrain de jeux spécial moyen-âge.

J'avais décidé d'acheter un souvenir pour Jasper je lui avais trouvé un livre sur la guerre civile, qui je suis sûre lui plairait, puisqu'il m'avait dit être très intéressé par cette guerre. Quant à moi je pris une carte postale qui contenait quelques photos du château ainsi qu'un porte-clé.

Au terrain de jeux, mes amies et moi commençâmes par les punching-ball, le but étant de donner des coups dessus avec une épée en caoutchouc lorsque la lumière s'allumait. Amanda était très vite dépassé par les nombreuses lumières qui clignotaient sans cesse.

**-Tu t'en sors 'Da? Lui demandais-je d'une voix amusée.**

**-Te fous pas de moi, tu verras que c'est pas si facile, rétorqua-t-elle.**

**-On verra, on verra, dis-je en rigolant.**

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées et la voix venant du jeu annonça le score d'Amanda qui était de... 50 et là je m'étais mise à rire a ne plus pouvoir respirer.

**-Vas-y, essayes toi et on verra qui est la meilleure, me dit-elle.**

Je m'emparais donc de l'épée qu'elle me tendait et me mis au centre en attendant que les lumières s'allument.

_**Point de vue:**** Jasper.**_

Nous étions enfin arrivés au terrain de jeux, et je cherchais Alice des yeux, malgré que j'avais déjà senti sa délicieuse odeur,je faisais comme les humains pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi.

Quand mon regard se posa sur elle, elle était en train de se battre avec des punching-ball, elle se mouvait avec une telle grâce qu'elle était encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et là je la vis sauter pour attendre la lumière la plus haute, car du haut de ses 1m47 elle était plus petite que les punching-ball. Elle était tellement adorable, mais je devais arrêter de penser à elle car là je ne bougeais plus du tout, j'en avais même oublier de respirer, non que j'en ai besoin mais les autres commençaient déjà à me regarder d'un œil curieux, je n'y fit pas attention et avançais pour aller rejoindre Alice.

Elle venait juste de finir de se « battre », quand elle m'aperçut. Elle lança à sa copine un « 200 points je t'ai eu », avant de venir à ma rencontre.

**-Salut Jazz!!! me dit elle avec son sourire que j'aime tant.**

**-Salut 'Lice. Tu t'es bien défendue face à ces...punching-ball.**

Elle rigola, un son merveilleux à mes oreilles.

**-Merci. Tu viens avec nous dans la quête du dragon? Me demanda-t-elle.**

**-La quête du dragon??!**

**-Oui, c'est un jeu là-bas, me répondit-elle en pointant son petit doigt vers le jeu en question.**

J'hésitais un instant, mais ne pus résister à son regard suppliant.

**-Pourquoi pas.**

**-Chouette!! Tu seras mon chevalier qui me protègera. Dit-elle en sautillant de joie.**

Elle avait raison, je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de la protéger, mais ce qu'elle ne savais pas,ou du moins je l'espère, c'est que je représente un plus grand danger que cette quête du dragon.

Je la suivis donc et nous entrâmes ensemble dans le jeu.

Il faisait noir, même si je voyais encore parfaitement bien, par contre je ressentis de la panique chez Alice, je pris donc sa main dans la mienne et la rapprocha près de moi, je sentis qu'elle commençait déjà à s'apaiser à mon contact.

Je la dirigeais ensuite sur le chemin entouré par une sorte de rouleau qui tournait, nous donnant ainsi l'impression que c'est nous qui tournions, et même pour moi, vampire, ça faisait bizarre. Alice se détendait au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, elle rigolait de joie.

Ensuite vint l'épreuve des miroirs et heureusement que j'avais un reflet, pas comme dans toutes ces séries TV qui parlaient de vampires sans reflet. Je laissais Alice allait devant moi tout en tenant toujours sa main et plusieurs fois elle se prit un miroir, mais rigolait de suite, j'avais peur qu'elle se fasse mal et pire: qu'elle se mette à saigner. Par précaution je coupais ma respiration jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sortis des miroirs.

L'ultime épreuve était franchement pathétique, s'était simplement un dragon derrière une grille qui grondait à notre passage, même Alice ne s'y était pas laissé prendre.

Une fois sortis, elle me remercia de lui avoir tenu la main, tandis que tout en l'écoutant je regardais cette dernière qui j'espérais n'avait pas viré au bleu et par chance elle ne l'était pas. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et nous rejoignîmes le bus.

*************************

J'étais dans ma chambre quand Alice toqua à ma porte, je l'invitais à entrer et elle s'installa au bout du lit, j'étais moi-même allongé dessus.

**-Tiens, me dit-elle, je t'ai acheté ça en espérant que tu ne l'ais pas.**

Elle me tendit un livre sur la guerre civile, s'était vraiment adorable. Je m'approchais d'elle pour lui faire la bise comme tout garçon bien élevé et lui murmurais un « merci beaucoup, mais tu n'aurais pas dû dépenser ton argent pour moi. »

**-Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Tu ne l'avais pas?**

**-Non. Je vais commencer à le lire dès ce soir.**

Elle me sourit avant de se lever et de me souhaiter bonne nuit.

* * *

_Merci beaucoup pour vos review, j'espère que vous continuerez à me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça me fait toujours plaisir._

**Suite jeudi...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10.**

_**Point de vue:****Alice**_

Aujourd'hui s'était la visite de Forks j'avais tellement hâte, bien que Jasper m'ait assuré qu'à part des arbres il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir. Je finissais donc mon petit-déjeuner en vitesse, _lui _n'en avait pas pris, ce qui me conforta dans l'idée qu'il est un vampire. Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de lui en parler.

Bref, nous étions maintenant dans sa voiture en route pour le lycée qui était le lieu de rendez vous. A partir de là-bas nous devrions continuer à pied.

Au lycée, M. Simons nous dictait ses instructions.

**-Alors, jeunes gens ce matin nous allons vous laisser un peu d'autonomie. Donc vous allez faire des groupes de 4, autrement dit: 2 paires de correspondants. Une fois cela fait, vos correspondants vous guiderons dans la forêt, vers un lieu précis. Il y aura aussi un petit jeu, donc regardez bien par où vous passez. Sur ce vous pouvez former les groupes et partir avec une carte et une boussole.**

Avec Jasper nous décidâmes de nous mettre avec Amanda et sa correspondante: Sarah. Jasper serait donc seul avec trois filles, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette et je suis sûr qu'il se fera un plaisir de nous défendre toutes les 3 si un danger se présente.

Nous partîmes donc tous les 4 en direction de la forêt qui se trouvait derrière le lycée, carte et boussole en main.

Je suivis les instructions de M. Simons à la lettre en observant le chemin et en tentant de le mémoriser, même si avec Jasper à côté de moi s'était difficile de se concentrer. Quant à lui je sentais son regard posé sur moi, malgré cela il marchait droit et savait exactement où il allait. Amanda me tira par le bras pour me parler et apparemment elle ne voulait pas que Jasper l'entende s'est pour cela qu'elle s'exprima en français.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ' Da? Lui demandais-je.**

**-'Lice, il n'arrête pas de te regarder.**

**-Oui, je sais et alors?**

**-Ça te dérange pas?**

**-Non pas du tout et je dois t'avouer que ça me plaît. Sur ce tu m'excusera, mais je retourne à ses côtés, lançais-je avec un sourire, parce que Sarah doit s'ennuyer toute seule derrière.**

Elle ne me répondit pas et je rejoignis Jasper.

**-Un problème? Me demanda-t-il.**

**-Aucun, répondis-je sans pour autant pouvoir retenir un sourire.**

_**Point de vue:**** Jasper.**_

Cela faisait maintenant une heure et demi que nous marchions dans la forêt et pour l'instant je me sentais bien, je veux dire j'arrivais à me contrôler assez facilement, ce qui m'étonna parce que normalement, être avec 3 humaines aurait dû être plus dur que ça, mais peut-être étais-ce le fait que nous étions en plein-air.

Même si je n'aurais pas dû, j'ai écouté leur conversation à Amanda et Alice, bien qu'elles s'exprimaient en français;langue que je maîtrisais parfaitement. J'avais était ravi qu'Alice apprécie le fait que je la regarde, parce que je n'arrivais pas à faire autrement que de ne pas la regarder.

Nous avions encore une demi heure avant d'arriver au lieu de rendez-vous et j'allais leur proposer de s'arrêter un moment, bien entendu moi je n'étais pas fatigué, mais je sentais la fatigue envahir peu a peu les corps des filles.

**-Ça vous direz de vous arrêter un peu? Leur proposais-je.**

**-Ah enfin!!! s'exclama Amanda en se laissant tomber par terre.**

**-Bonne idée, lança Sarah.**

Quant à Alice elle ne fit aucun commentaire et s'assit à côté de moi.

**-Tu penses que tu arriveras à retrouver le chemin du retour? Lui demandais-je**

**-Je sais pas, j'ai bien regardé autour de moi, mais je n'ai pas trop le sens de l'orientation. D'ailleurs je me demande comment toi tu arrives à te repérer. Est-ce que tu sais où nous sommes, là , maintenant? Ou la pause est juste un prétexte pour que tu retrouves le chemin?**

**-Je sais exactement où nous sommes, la pause n'est donc pas un prétexte. J'ai seulement l'habitude de trainer dans la forêt quand j'ai du temps de libre.**

**-Tu m'y emmèneras une fois? M'interrogea-t-elle.**

**-Si tu veux dimanche nous pouvons aller camper?**

**-Oh oui!!! me répondit-elle. Ta famille serait d'accord pour nous accompagner? **

**-Il faudra leur demander, mais je pense qu'ils accepteront. Et maintenant reprenons la route, nous sommes bientôt arrivés.**

Elle me sourit et je sentis qu'elle était déjà impatiente d'être dimanche.

* * *

_Oui je sais le chapitre est court, mais j'ai pas trop le temps ce soir._

_Cette suite sera la dernière avant mon retour de vacances qui sera le 1er août._

_En attendant laissez des reviews. Et merci pour tout ceux qui commentent._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11:**

_**Point de vue: Alice.**_

Nous étions presque arrivés au lieu de rendez-vous et durant tout le chemin je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à dimanche: un camping avec Jasper dans la même tente que moi, enfin j'espère.

J'avais été interrompue dans mes pensées quand Jasper déclara que nous étions arrivés. Et là quelque chose me surpris: nous étions seul.

**-Euh Jazz, tu es sûr que c'est ici?**

**-Oui. Nous sommes certainement en avance, me répondit-il.**

Je hochais la tête en voyant que j'étais la seule à m'être posé la question puisqu'Amanda et sa correspondante étaient au milieu du terrain vert, entouré d'arbres en train de rigoler. Je reportais mon attention sur Jasper et m'installais par terre, il fit de même sans arrêter de me fixer. Je me sentis gênée et décidai de lancer une discussion.

**-Dis Jazz, tu penses que ça va être quoi notre épreuve?**

**-Aucune idée, mais je pense que ce sera amusant. Et d'ailleurs voilà d'autres personnes dont nos professeur.**

Je tournais mon visage pour voir mon professeur d'anglais et celui de Jasper s'approcher de nous.

**-Vous êtes déjà arrivés? Lança M. Simmons.**

_**-**_**Il y a quelques instants seulement, répondit Jasper dans un français plus que correct.**

**-Bien, le reste des groupes arrive bientôt.**

Et peu de temps après, tout le monde était là. M. Oliver – le professeur d'anglais de Jazz – nous dicta les consignes du jeu et heureusement que l'anglais était ma langue maternelle sinon je n'aurais rien compris du tout à ce qu'il disait.

Le but du jeu était assez simple, une photo de notre correspondant avait été placé quelque part entre les balises orange fluo dans la forêt, ça faisait un assez grand espace pour que nous nous y perdions, je pense même que s'était ça le but du jeu: nous perdre. Une fois la photo retrouvée nous devrions retrouver notre chemin tout seul. Pour ce jeu il n'y avait que nos correspondant qui avait le droit de nous accompagner, mais en revanche ils n'avaient pas le droit de nous guide à partir du moment où nous serions partis.

Alors que tout le monde s'élançait dans la forêt, carte et boussole en mains. Moi je restais assise,dépliais la carte et sortis de mon sac un feutre rouge sous l'œil interrogateur de Jasper.

**-Jazz on est où? Demandais-je en désignant d'un geste la carte.**

**-Ici, répondit-il spontanément en mettant son doigt sur un point de la carte.**

**-Merci, dis-je avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.**

**_Point de vue:_ _Jasper._**

Je cessais immédiatement de respirer, pour ne pas la blesser. Je sentais déjà le venin dans ma bouche et j'essayais de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour la vider de son sang. Avec un effort surhumain je me repris et recommença à respirer «normalement» avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de mon trouble.

**-Tu viens? **

**-Euh... oui. Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire?**

**-Je vais tracer le chemin par lequel je vais passer à partir d'ici, comme ça une fois que j'aurais trouvé ta photo je pourrais facilement retrouver ma route.**

**-Super plan, dis-je en souriant.**

Elle rigola avant de s'engouffrer dans la forêt.

Elle mit un certain temps avant de trouver ma photo, moi même je savais où elle se trouvait, mais je ne n'avais pas le droit de le lui dire, même si j'en avais très envie. Elle chercha ainsi pendant 20 minutes et au bout de tout ce temps elle commença à s'impatienter, elle ne voulait pas être la dernière, bien que personne n'avait encore trouver la photo. En plus Alice avait un avantage, elle saurait revenir au lieu de rendez-vous avant les autres, elle disposerait ainsi de plus de temps pour retrouver le chemin du retour, pendant que tous les autres se seront certainement perdus en route.

**-Yes!!! Hurla-t-elle me faisant presque sursauter.**

J'allais à sa rencontre et elle brandis fièrement ma photo en signe de victoire. J'évitais de me regarder avec toutes ses cicatrices que je voyais, mais qu'elle non et heureusement, je n'aurais pas su le supporter.

Elle sautilla jusqu'à moi et sauta dans mes bras et encore une fois je priais pour que je ne lui fasse rien. Son odeur était tellement alléchante que j'eus du mal à résister. Je la serrais tout de même plus fort contre moi en murmurant un « Félicitation 'Lice » à son oreille.

Elle retrouva facilement son chemin jusqu'au lieu où elle s'était arrêtée. A partir de là elle réfléchit longuement en fermant les yeux. Puis elle les rouvris et marcha dans la bonne direction pour s'engouffrer à nouveau dans la forêt.

**-Jazz? Je peux te poser une question?**

**-Oui, bien sûr.**

**-Tout à l'heure au cinéma, je pourrais m'asseoir à côté de toi? Me demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, si bien que si je n'étais pas un vampire je ne l'aurais pas entendu.**

**-Oui, ce sera un réel plaisir que de t'avoir à mes côtés. Répondis-je en souriant.**

Elle me retourna mon sourire et pris ma main dans la sienne. Je la laissais faire et nous continuâmes notre route.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12:**

_**Point de vue: ****Alice.**_

J'étais sur un petit nuage, ça ne le dérangeais pas qu'au cinéma je sois assise juste à côté de lui. En plus je lui tenais la main, bien que glacée, elle était douce.

Le chemin jusqu'au lycée était assez difficile à retrouver, surtout quand un ange était à côté de vous et qu'à l'allée vous avez été distraite. Mais le pire c'est qu'il se mit à pleuvoir et que tellement j'étais prévoyante je n'avais pas pris mon coupe-vent avec moi. Pff... qu'elle cruche, ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait beau le matin qu'il fera beau l'après-midi, j'étais bien placée pour le savoir puisque le temps faisait la même chose à Saint-Omer. Et pourquoi mes visions ne viennent jamais m'avertir du temps qu'il ferait, maintenant mes cheveux, qui étaient lisse – le matin même étant donné que j'avais réussi à les dompté – pointaient dans tous les sens. Jasper me sortis de mes pensées.

**-Tu n'as rien pris pour te protéger de la pluie? Me demanda-t-il.**

**-Non, répondis-je d'une toute petite voix.**

Il fouilla dans son sac pour en ressortir son coupe-vent qu'il me tendit.

**-Passe le sur toi avant que la pluie ne devienne plus forte.**

**-Mais Jazz... et toi? Comment tu vas faire?**

**-Je n'ai pas froid.**

**-Bon, bah merci Jasper, dis-je en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire.**

Bien sûr le vêtement était dix fois trop grand pour moi, mais il sentait tellement bon que je ne pus m'empêcher de le sentir avant de le mettre. Je mis même la capuche pour ne pas que mes cheveux ressemblent à n'importe quoi.

_**Point de vue:**** Jasper.**_

Nous n'étions plus très loin du lycée et je devais avouer qu'elle se débrouillait mieux qu'elle le disait en orientation puisqu'elle était dans le bon chemin.

La pluie ne faisait que rendre son odeur encore plus forte, mais je me contrôlais assez bien. Elle était tellement adorable dans mon K-way dix fois plus grand qu'elle, mais qui la faisait ressembler encore plus à un petit lutin.

La pluie redoubla de violence et elle fut aussi accompagnée d'un vent assez fort qui rendait notre progression difficile, enfin la sienne. Il faisait de plus en plus froid et je fus bien content d'avoir laissé mon coupe-vent à Alice en espérant qu'elle n'attrape pas de rhume.

Enfin nous arrivâmes au lycée où M. Simmons et M. Oliver nous attendaient et naturellement nous fûmes les premiers. Alice sautillait de joie sur place quand M. Oliver le lui annonça. Il voulait attendre que les autres soient revenus pour donner les prix.

Nous nous installâmes sur un banc qui était collé au mur. Alice enleva le vêtement de pluie pour ne pas avoir plus froid. J'évitais de la toucher, mais je ne pus résister à la serrer contre moi quand elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

**-Alice, je suis trempé tu vas être malade.**

**-C'est pas grave, je me sens bien...là.**

D'autres groupes commencèrent à arriver et nous primes donc place sur les chaises installaient spécialement pour le résultat de cette journée « orientation ».

Alice souriait, son impatience grandissait, si bien qu'elle eut du mal à rester en place.

Enfin tout le monde était là. La «cérémonie » pouvait donc maintenant commencer.

M .Simmons en était au classement.

**-Arrivés les premiers à se jeu d'orientation: Alice Swan et Jasper Hale. Vous pouvez venir chercher votre prix.**

Alice était déjà debout et me chuchota un « viens avec moi Jazz » auquel je ne pus résister. Je la suivit donc sur l'estrade où M. Simmons nous donna à nous deux une petite boussole en or. Il fit la bise à Alice et me serra la main avant d'annoncer les noms des deuxième et troisième.

**-Étant donné que la pluie ne s'arrête pas vous pouvez rentrer chez vous pour vous sécher avant de revenir pour le cinéma. Je vous donne rendez-vous ici pour 19h30.**

_**Point de vue:**** Alice.**_

Bien il me restait assez de temps pour me préparer convenablement.

Jasper nous ramena chez lui et nous allâmes tout deux prendre une douche – pas ensemble bien sûr, même si ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée –. Pour ma tenue j'optai pour un jean simple ainsi qu'un pull noir et des converses de la même couleur. Je me maquillais légèrement avant de descendre rejoindre Jasper. Il portait une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un jean.

Au lycée nous attendions un groupe qui avait un peu de retard.

**-Tu sais ce que nous allons voir?**

**-Oui, **_**The Grudge, **_**me répondit-il.**

**-C'est quel genre de film?**

**-C'est un film d'horreur.**

Je fis une grimace qui ne lui échappa pas. Il se pencha vers mon oreille pour murmurer « ne t'inquiète pas je serais à côté de toi ». J'étais sous le charme.

_**Point de vue:**** Jasper**_

Le film avait commencé depuis 10 minutes que déjà il y avait une scène choquante. Je vis Alice mettre ses mains devant ses yeux et se nicher dans mon épaule. Quand elle reposa un bras sur l'accoudoir je saisis sa main et elle sursauta au contact glacé sans pour autant retirer sa main. Elle s'avança vers mon oreille pour me chuchoter très bas « Jazz, je..je sais ce que tu es, il faudra en parler en rentrant ». Suite à cela je retirais ma main qu'elle reprit aussitôt avant d'ajouter « je n'ai pas peur » toujours très bas pour pas que les autres ne l'entendent.

Alors, elle avait deviné? Edward m'avait dit que cela arriverait avec le don qu'Alice a. Bella avait bien réussit sans « pouvoir » et Emmett posait des questions à Rosalie du genre « Tu n'es pas humaine hein? » elle ne savait jamais quoi lui répondre d'autre que « Non, mais je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, il faut que tu le devines toi même », il avait pratiquement tout essayé comme – zombie, déesse, sorcière, loup-garou(Rose n'avait pas apprécié), sirène jusqu'au jour où il avait dit VAMPIRE et là elle n'avait fait qu'acquiesçait sans le regarder même s'il ne l'avait pas quitté pour autant.

C'est pourquoi j'étais plutôt confiant quand Alice et moi étions rentrés à la maison et étions montés dans ma chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit en m'invitant à faire pareil.

**-Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose? Lui demandais-je**

**-Oui, tu vas peut-être me prendre pour une folle, mais je... je vois le futur et avant d'être choisie pour l'échange je t'ai vu avec Edward dans la forêt en train de boire le sang de biches. C'était assez effrayant, mais j'ai réfléchis et je me suis dis que c'est mieux que de boire le sang d'êtres humains. Et au fur et à mesure de mes visions j'ai appris plus de chose sur toi et ta famille. J'en ai déduis qu'il est possible que vous soyez des … des vampires. Et aussi je t'aime Jasper, depuis ma première vision de toi, je t'aime.**

**-Je ne te prends pas pour une folle 'Lice et ta théorie est correct nous sommes des vampires, mais des vampires végétariens. Et je t'aime aussi Alice. J'aimerai essayer quelque chose, alors ne bouge pas d'accord?**

_**Point de vue: ****Alice.**_

Je fis comme il me dis, je ne bougeais pas en le sentant s'approcher de moi, je n'avais pas peur. Je fermais les yeux et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes doucement pour m'embrasser.. Ce fut un contact électrisant, merveilleux; qu'aucun mots n'était suffisant pour définir ce qui était en train de se passer là, maintenant. Mais soudain il se détacha brusquement de moi et j'ouvris aussitôt mes yeux pour découvrir qu'il était à l'autre bout de la pièce et qu'Edward et Rosalie avait débarqué dans la chambre. Je les fixais abasourdi. Tandis que son frère était près de Jasper, et Rosalie de moi.

**-Ça va Alice? Me demanda-t-elle.**

**-Oui, pourquoi n'irais-je pas bien et pourquoi vous êtes là?**

**-Jasper t'as pas dit, hum... Edward lit dans les pensées et Jazz avait comment dire... envie de boire ton sang donc on est venue pour l'en empêcher, mais apparemment il a réussi à se contrôler.**

**-Il lit dans les pensées?!!! Ah, ce que c'est gênant.**

**Rosalie et l'intéressé rigolèrent, tandis que Jasper se rapprochait de moi.**

**-Jasper est capable d'influencer tes émotions.**

**-Waa, et le reste de votre famille ont quoi comme talent?**

**-A part toi personne d'autres, me répondit Jasper.**

**-Moi?!!**

**-Bien sûr ma petite médium, rigola-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.**

**-Bon je crois qu'ont va vous laisser, lança Edward.**

**-Rose?**

**-Oui?**

**-On fait toujours du shopping demain?**

**-Évidemment.**

Elle me sourit avant de fermer la porte.

La nuit fut longue je ne cessais d'interroger Jasper sur les vampires, sur ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire... Quand la fatigue me submergea et que je m'endormis dans les bras de Jasper.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13:**

_**Point de vue: Jasper.**_

**-Jasper, s'il te plait, viens avec nous!!! me supplia Alice.**

**-Non, c'est une sortie entres filles et Edward, Emmett et moi ne sommes pas des filles.**

En effet, Alice et Rosalie étaient en train d'essayer de nous convaincre de les accompagner en ville. Mais c'est surtout parce qu'elles savaient que Bella viendrait si Edward était de la partie.

Alice sautillait devant moi en tapant dans ses mains, telle était sa technique pour me faire céder et je devais avouer que j'avais très envie de lui céder. Quant à Rose, elle utilisa la technique du charme, charme auquel Emmett n'était pas insensible.

Bella demanda simplement à Edward de les accompagner et celui-ci accepta. Il n'avait pas résister très longtemps.

**-Mais il faut que vous choisissiez vos costumes pour le bal d'au revoir, comme ça on pourra choisir nos robes en fonction de ce que vous porterez.**

**-Ta sœur a raison Emmett et puis vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir toute la journée, le matin suffira. Comme ça je passerais l'après-midi avec mes deux petites humaines préférés, ajouta Rosalie.**

**-Dans ce cas c'est d'accord, dis-je.**

**-Oui!!! s'exclama Alice en me sauta dans les bras.**

Je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la reposer par terre.

**-Et toi Emmett, t'es obligé de venir! ordonna Alice.**

**-Et pourquoi, la naine? Je fais ce que je veux! Répliqua-t-il.**

Ils étaient face à face, ce qui était amusant. Le géant face au petit lutin.

**-Parce que tu peux pas laisser Rose toute seule au milieu de couples, dit-elle calmement.**

Emmett essaya de sortir une phrase pour sa défense, mais n'y parvint pas et j'avais deviné, au sourire d'Alice, qu'il serait de la partie.

**-T'es un amour de nounours, dit Rose avant de l'embrasser.**

**-On y va!!! s'impatienta Alice.**

Et voilà comment nous fûmes trainés en ville par les filles. Dieu que nous étions faibles, incapables de leur résister et elles le savaient.

Je tenais ma 'Lice par la main quand soudain elle s'arrêta brusquement et montra à Rose un magasin de costumes. Le calvaire allait commencer.

_**Point de vue:**** Alice.**_

**-Regarde celui là Jazz, il faut absolument que tu l'essayes.**

Je le vis accourir vers moi et regarder le vêtement. Un costume noir avec une chemise blanche en dessous.

**-Allons l'essayer, dit-il sans grand enthousiasme.**

**-Oui, mais il faut attendre qu'Emmett et Edward trouvent le leur pour que vous puissiez nous montrer en même temps.**

**-D'accord, répondit-il en serrant le poing.**

**-Jasper? Ça va?**

**-Il y a trop de monde ici.**

**-Oh! M'exclamais-je en comprenant quel était son problème.**

Je n'avais pas prêter attention, mais le magasin était assez petit et il y avait beaucoup de personnes aujourd'hui. Si je n'y avais pas pensé c'est peut-être parce que Rosalie et Edward avaient l'air de poissons dans l'eau, mais Jasper m'avait avoué être le plus jeune d'entre eux à suivre le régime de végétarien.

**-On devrait peut-être sortir un instant, proposais-je.**

Il acquiesça et j'allais prévenir Rosalie de notre absence en lui demandant de m'appeler quand les garçons auraient choisis. Je revins ensuite vers Jasper, le pris par la main et l'emmenais sur un banc en face du magasin.

**-Ça va mieux? Demandais-je.**

**-Oui, même si ton odeur ne m'aide pas.**

**-Oh! Tu veux que je retourne à l'intérieur?**

**-Non, non je préfère t'avoir à côté de moi.**

Je ne répondis pas.

Au bout d'un moment il passa son bras droit par dessus mes épaules, pour me serrer contre lui.

**-Je t'aime 'Lice. **

**-Je t'aime aussi Jazz.**

Il déposa un baiser sur mon crâne, quand Rosalie nous rejoignit.

**-Les garçons ont choisis. Tu te sens prêt à rentrer Jasper? Demanda sa sœur.**

**-Oui.**

Nous retournâmes donc tous les 3 dans le magasin où Edward, Emmett et Bella attendaient au cabines d'essayages.

Les garçons entrèrent chacun dans une cabine pour se changer. J'étais inquiète pour Jasper, ça devait vraiment être dur pour lui. Tout ces êtres humains confinés dans un petit bâtiment, l'odeur du sang devait être irrésistible pour Jasper, mais il tenait le coup du mieux qu'il pouvait et je l'admirais.

Soudain ils sortirent tous les 3 de leur cabine et s'avancèrent vers nous.

**-Qu'en pense tu 'Lice? Me demanda Jasper.**

J'étais scotchée sur ma chaise, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche tellement il était à tomber. Il était tellement beau mon Jasper avec ses magnifique cheveux blonds et sa peau pale qui ressortait bien avec son costume. Oh oui c'était le costume parfait pour lui.

**-Jasper...tu es... magnifique, arrivais-je à articuler.**

Il sourit, même si l'odeur du sang le fit rester sur ses gardes. Je me levais pour le rejoindre et l'embrassais tendrement, il se détendit instantanément. Nous fûmes coupés par la grosse voix de mon frère.

**-Hé! Les amoureux, vous en pensez quoi de mon costume?**

**-T'es super beau mon gros nounours, rigolais-je.**

Emmett m'attira à lui et m'ébouriffa les cheveux je tentais de me dégager, mais je n'étais pas assez forte.

**-Rose, fais quelque chose, il va massacrer mes cheveux!!! lui suppliais-je.**

**-Em' laisse la tranquille.**

Il me lâcha et je me demandais commet elle avait fait pour qu'il obtempère.

**-Edward, ce costume te vas à merveille, dis-je tout en essayant de me recoiffer.**

**-Bon et bien il ne manque plus que les chaussure, lança Rosalie.**

Je m'approchais de Jasper, pour lui chuchoter : «on trouvera un magasin plus grand». Il me sourit avant de retourner se changer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14:**

_**Point de vue:**** Alice.**_

Nous étions entrés tous les 6 dans un grand magasin de chaussures pour hommes, non seulement il était grand mais il n'y avait que quelques clients. De ce fait Jasper se sentit mieux.

J'étais en train de regarder une paire de chaussure noire, qui irait merveilleusement bien au pieds de Jasper. Soudain je sentis _ses_ bras entourer ma taille, _sa _tête sur mon épaule droite et _sa _bouche dévorer mon cou de baiser.

**-Jasper! Tu es censé rechercher une paire de chaussure, dis-je sans pour autant pouvoir retenir mon rire.**

**-Hum...oui, mais j'ai décidé de te faire confiance, je sais très bien que tu ne me laisseras pas aller au bal avec n'importe quoi aux pieds.**

Il continua d'embrasser mon cou, tandis que moi, je tentais de me concentrer pour savoir si cette paire de chaussure irait avec son costume.

**-T'as finis de manger ma sœur, lança Emmett en rigolant.**

Jasper se recula et je me tournais vers mon frère.

**-Que veux-tu Em'? Demandais-je.**

**-Ton avis sur mes chaussures. J'ai déjà demandé à Bella et Rosalie, elles les trouves magnifiques.**

**-Bella et Rose ont raison, elles te vont parfaitement bien.**

Il me prit dans ses bras,il me serra si fort que j'avais l'impression d'étouffer.

**-Tu...m'étouffes Emmett.**

**-Oups, désolé sœurette, dit-il en me lâchant.**

**-Bon revenons à nos moutons, Jazz tu aimes cette paire? Lui demandais-je en lui montrant la paire que je tenais depuis tout à l'heure.**

**-Oui, donnes je vais l'essayer.**

**-D'accord!!!**

Il prit les chaussures que je lui tendais tout en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres sous les yeux agacés de mon frère qui leva ces derniers au ciel.

**-Qu'en penses-tu? M'interrogea Jasper.**

**-Cette paire te va à merveille, répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres.**

**-Alors, c'est parfait. Edward a-t-il trouvé chaussure à son pied? Demanda mon amoureux à mon frère.**

**-Je pense que oui. Dit-il en regardant le coin du magasin où se trouvait Rose, Bella et Edward.**

En effet, ils étaient en train de venir vers nous, Edward tenant une boite de chaussure d'une main et tenant celle de Bella de l'autre.

Nous passâmes payer nos achats avant de sortir du magasin.

**-Jazz, tu es sûre que tu veux pas rester avec nous cette après-midi?**

**-C'est assez tentant de passer l'après-midi avec toi, mon ange, mais je préfère avoir la surprise de te voir dans ta robe mercredi soir. Mais tiens, je te passe ma carte de crédit, dépense ce que tu veux et....**

**-Ah non, non, non, le coupa Rosalie, c'est moi qui paye pour Alice et Bella. Maintenant vous filez, rajouta-t-elle à l'intention des 3 garçons.**

Jasper se pencha pour m'embrasser.

**-A toute à l'heure ma petite médium préférée.**

**-Hum, je suis sûre que tu n'en connais qu'une! Rigolais-je.**

Il partit rejoindre Edward et Emmett en s'esclaffant.

Avec les filles nous entrâmes dans un magasin de haute couture et c'est là que la tâche allait se compliquer, car même si Bella ne s'était pas plainte de la matinée, je savais qu'elle allait commencer à être difficile, comme je l'avais vu dans ma vision. Et effectivement, tandis que Rose et moi se jetions sur les robes, elle, elle se contentait de nous regarder.

**-Allez Bella, viens choisir ta robe!!! la suppliais-je**

Elle poussa un soupir avant de nous rejoindre.

Rosalie trouva rapidement sa robe. Elle était noire, longue et sans bretelles. Elle lui allait à ravir, Rose était encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà, toutes les autres filles vont être jalouse d'elle.

Une douzaine d'essayages plus tard, je tombais sur la meilleure des robes. Elle était blanche, également sans bretelles et avec un nœud en dessous de la poitrine. Elle s'arrêtait juste au dessus des genoux et était absolument parfaite, mais aussi hors de prix, je ne pouvais décemment pas faire payer Rosalie une somme pareille. J'allais renoncer quand Rose apparue derrière moi et me pris la robe que je m'apprêtais à ranger.

**-Tu serais encore plus belle si tu portais cette robe sur toi et Jasper en tomberais dans les pommes.**

**-Oui, mais elle est très chère Rose!**

Elle regarda l'étiquette avant de m'adresser un sourire.

**-C'est pas un problème, allez va l'essayer. Dit-elle en me poussant dans la cabine d'essayage.**

Je passais donc la robe sur moi et sortis pour la montrer aux filles. Rosalie et Bella avaient le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je me regardais dans le miroir et je devais admettre que Rose avait raison, Jasper ne s'en remettrait pas.

**-Tu es ravissante Alice.**

**-Merci Bella.**

**-Il faut à tout prix que tu la prennes.**

**-Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas trop cher?**

**-Mais non! Et maintenant il ne reste plus que toi Bella.**

**-Oh, vous êtes sûre?**

Rose et moi échangèrent un regard complice avant de disparaître chacune dans une cabine pour nous rechanger, afin de consacrer toute notre attention pour la robe de Bella.

Nous cherchâmes quelques instants avant de dénicher une merveille pour Bella et qui prenait en compte les exigences de cette dernière à savoir: Pas trop courte et pas de décolleté trop prononcé.

Le vêtement était d'une couleur vert émeraude, s'arrêtait un peu en dessous des genoux et avait un léger décolleté. Bella sembla ravie en rentrant dans la cabine. Quand elle en ressortit Rose et moi sautillâmes sur place en tapant des mains. Bella rougit avant d'esquisser un sourire gêné.

**-Elle est pas un peu trop courte, dit-elle en n'arrêtant pas de tirer dessus.**

**-Mais arrête Bella, tu vas la tuer!!! m'exclamais-je.**

Rosalie pouffa de rire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

**-Sérieusement Bell's, cette robe te vas super bien.**

**-Je dois dire qu'elle me plait, avoua-t-elle.**

**-Alors, c'est dans la boite retourne te changer et allons déjeuner.**

A la caisse je vis Rosalie sortir sa carte de crédit sous les yeux étonnés de la caissière. Les robes étaient chères, mais apparemment l'argent n'était pas un problème.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15:**

_**Point de vue: ****Alice.**_

Nous nous installâmes sur la terrasse d'un petit restaurant à la table que nous avez indiqué la placeuse et regardâmes toutes les 3 la carte. Rosalie fit de plus en plus de grimaces au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait les plats proposés.

**-Bonjour vous avez choisis? Nous demanda une serveuse.**

**-Je vais prendre une salade, dis-je **

**-Pour la boisson?**

**-De l'eau, s'il vous plait.**

**-Bien, ensuite?**

**-Un hamburger végétarien et comme boisson de l'eau fera l'affaire, dit Bella.**

**-Et vous mademoiselle? Interrogea-t-elle en regardant Rose.**

**-Hum...un steak hyper saignant si possible et ce sera tout.**

**-Vous ne prenez pas d'accompagnement? Des frites ou autres? Insista la serveuse.**

**-Je fais attention à ma ligne, répondit-Rose un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.**

Une fois la serveuse partie nous éclatâmes toutes les 3 de rire, sachant que Rose pouvait manger autant de frites qu'elle le voulait, jamais elle ne prendrait un seul gramme.

Quand la serveuse revint nous servir nos plats, Rosalie fut plus que satisfaite de la quantité de sang que sa viande dégageait.

**-Vous croyez que ça ferait suspect si je lèche le sang dans mon assiette?**

**-Je crois bien, oui, répondis-je.**

Rose prit une grande inspiration et coupa un morceau de viande avant de le mettre dans sa bouche. La tête dégoutée qu'elle faisait nous renseigna sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

**-C'est bon? Demanda Bella en souriant.**

Rosalie la fusilla du regard avant d'avaler difficilement sa bouchée.

**-Ha!!! mais comment vous pouvez manger ça, c'est horriblement pas bon.**

Nous rigolâmes avant de finir notre repas et de payer la note. Rosalie avait réussie à tout manger malgré son dégout en disant qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher la nourriture.

Nous étions maintenant à la recherche de chaussures qui pourraient aller avec nos robes.

Après plusieurs heures de recherches, nous trouvâmes enfin les chaussures idéales.

Nous primes toutes des escarpins Manolo Blahnik, de la même couleur que nos robes.

**-Bon il est temps de rentrer, les hommes vont s'inquiéter sinon, déclara Rosalie.**

Dans la voiture, Rosalie nous mit en garde:

_**-**_**Alice, il ne faut pas que toi et moi pensions à la robe de Bella, je ne veux pas qu'Edward la voit avant mercredi soir. Toi, Bella tu as de la chance d'être immunisée contre son pouvoir.**

L'intéressée sourit, tandis que moi j'acquiesçais.

Dans le garage, Emmett, Edward et Jasper nous attendaient. Rosalie gara la voiture et nous descendîmes et les garçons vinrent à notre rencontre.

**-Jazz!!! m'exclamais-je en me jetant dans ses bras.**

Il me souleva et je me trouvais bien haute d'un coup, moi qui étais habituée à voir le monde à ma taille, là ça faisait étrange, mais aussi génial.

**-Tu m'as manqué mon petit lutin préféré, souffla-t-il dans mon oreille.**

**-Toi aussi, dis-je en déposant des baisers dans son cou. Jasper?**

**-Oui?**

**-Tu me portes jusqu'à ma chambre pour que je puisse ranger mes affaires?**

**-Avec plaisir, répondit-il avant de s'emparer de mes sacs.**

Il monta les marches tandis que je m'accrochais à lui, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille et les bras derrières son cou.

Une fois dans ma chambre, il me déposa sur le sol et me tendis les sacs.

**-Retournes toi, pendant que je mets ma robe dans le dressing et je t'interdis de tricher!**

Il obtempéra et un moment après je l'autorisais à se retourner.

**-On devrait préparer nos affaires pour le camping de demain, me dit-il.**

**-A vos ordres chef! Dis je peux t'emprunter une chemise?**

**-Euh.. oui bien sûr, pourquoi?**

**-Je voudrais la porter demain.**

Il sourit avant de s'éclipser et de revenir même pas 2 secondes plus tard avec une chemise blanche dans les mains.

**-Celle-ci te plait-elle? Me demanda-t-il**

**-Oui. Tu sens bon Jazz, dis-je en sentant sa chemise.**

**-Pas autant que toi.**

Nous rigolâmes avant de finir de préparer nos affaires.


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou, merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir.**

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous .**

* * *

Chapitre 16:

_**Point de vue:**** Alice.**_

Aujourd'hui, ce serait certainement la meilleure journée: Emmett, Bella et moi allions camper avec des vampires. Je mis la chemise de Jasper, qui était large et grande pour moi. J'enfilais ensuite un short noir et des converses de la même couleur. J'ajoutais une barrette rouge dans mes cheveux et je fus fin prête à rejoindre les autres en bas. Jasper sourit en me voyant, je lui rendis son sourire tout en le détaillant: il portait un jean noir et un T-shirt blanc. Il était tout simplement à tomber.

Malheureusement Carlisle et Esmé ne pouvaient pas venir. Carlisle avait eut une urgence à l'hôpital, tandis qu'Esmé travaillait sur une nouvelle maison à rénover.

Nous nous mîmes en route. Jasper m'avait dit que nous allions d'abord planter la tente avant d'aller nous promener.

**-C'est moi qui plante les sardines!!! annonçais-je** **en sautillant sur place.**

**-A vos ordres princesse! Autre chose? Demanda Jasper.**

**-Pas pour l'instant, répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres.**

Il rigola avant de déplier notre tente. Chaque couple avait sa propre tente et apparemment les garçons s'occupèrent du montage et les filles du plantage.

**-Tu as un marteau, Jazz? Demandais-je en essayant d'enfoncer le piquet dans la terre.**

Il me tendit l'objet en me disant de faire attention à mes doigts. Alala trop protecteur mon Jasper, c'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je ne sais pas me servir d'un marteau. Quand j'étais plus petite j'aidais Charlie et Emmett au bricolage, c'était le bon vieux temps.

Je regardais Bella faisant super attention à ses doigts, étant donné sa maladresse habituelle elle redoubla de précaution, mais finit quand même par abattre malencontreusement le marteau sur ses doigts. Elle cria de douleur et aussitôt nous fûmes tous à son côté.

**-Bella, ça va?! Demanda Edward appeuré.**

**-Oui, enfin je crois. Ah ce que ça fait mal!!!**

Je regardais Jasper qui était resté un peu en retrait de peur que Bella ne saigne et je décidais de le rejoindre. Il était assis dans l'herbe, je m'installais donc sur ses genoux et posais ma tête sur son torse.

**-Tu vas bien? L' interrogeais-je **

**-Oui, tant que personne ne saigne et que je suis avec toi ça ira.**

Je souris avant de l'embrasser et de me lever pour finir ma tâche sous les yeux de mon amoureux.

Pour les autres sardines, je n'eus pas besoin du marteau car elles entrèrent facilement dans le sol.

**-Et voilà le travail!!! m'exclamais-je. Jasper et moi on a finis les premiers!!**

**-Bravo!!! ironisa Emmett.**

**-Tu es pas content parce que toi et Rose vous n'avez pas encore finis, enfin surtout toi. Tu es sûr de pas avoir besoin du mode d'emploi?**

Mon frère grogna et demanda à Jasper de venir l'aider. Je l'admirais une seconde fois à l'œuvre, ses muscles se contractant suivant les mouvements qu'il faisait. Je mordis involontairement ma lèvre inférieure.

Quelques instants plus tard la tente était montée et Emmett souriait fièrement.

**-Tu es trop gentil mon amour, dis-je à Jasper, qui me serra dans ses bras. Emmett, tu nous prends en photos? Demandais-je en lui tendant mon appareil. **

Emmett appuya sur le bouton et me rendis l'appareil. Je regardais la photo.

**-Tu es adorable ma 'Lice.**

Je souris avant de lui répondre que nous l'étions tous les deux.

**-Photo de groupe!!! annonçais-je.**

Ils se placèrent devant les tentes, tandis que je posais l'appareil sur le pied et mis en route la minuterie. Je courais aussitôt me replaçais dans les bras de Jasper. Une fois la photo prise, je demandais à Jasper si ils allaient apparaître sur les photos, il me répondit que oui et nous partîmes en excursion dans la forêt.

Au bout d'un moment, nous nous arrêtâmes, Jasper, Edward et Rosalie, voulaient nous montrer quelque chose.

**-Grimpe sur mon dos, me dit Jasper.**

Il m'aida et j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou.

Les autres humains firent pareils, et je ne pus retenir mon rire en découvrant mon frère sur le dos de Rose, j'avais l'impression qu'il l'écrasais, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

**-Accroche-toi 'Lice!**

Soudain, tout alla très vite, je voyais les arbres défilaient à toute vitesse, c'était impressionnant. Le vent fouetta mon visage, visage que j'enfouis dans le dos de Jasper. Puis il s'arrêta et me fit descendre doucement de son dos.

**-Ça va? Me demanda-t-il**

**-A merveille, c'est toi qui coure aussi vite?!**

Il rigola avant d'acquiescer. Il me prit par les épaules pour me tourner et je découvris l'endroit qu'ils voulaient nous montrer. C'était un magnifique lac entouré de cascades absolument magnifique.

**-Waaaaa, dommage qu'ont aient pas pris nos maillots de bain.**

Rosalie rigola avant de brandir sous mon nez un maillot deux pièces noir. J'avais été trop absorbée par Jasper pour remarquer qu'elle avait prit un énorme sac, contenant des maillots de bain et des serviettes.

Une fois tout le monde changé nous sautâmes dans l'eau. Emmett me souleva par derrière, avant de me re-balancer dans l'eau. Je répliquais en lui sautant sur le dos, comme je le faisais quand nous allions à la piscine ensemble. Je réussis à grimper sur ses épaules, tandis que lui m'amena à Jasper en disant:

**-Tiens, reprends la pile électrique.**

Il avait dit cela en me faisant tomber de son dos, j'atterris dans les bras de Jasper, qui m'avait rattraper à temps. Je souris avant d'embrasser passionnément mon amoureux.

**-J'adore cette journée! M'exclamais-je.**

**-J'adore toutes les journées en ta compagnie, dit Jasper.**

**-Moi aussi. Tu veux m'aider à couler Emmett? **

**-Tout ce que tu voudras mon ange, répondit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.**

Emmett était de dos: parfait. Jasper me mit sur ses épaules pour ne pas que je sois dans l'eau et par conséquent, fasse du bruit. Il s'approcha lentement de mon frère, et une fois derrière notre victime, il me jeta sur son dos. Emmett poussa un cri avant d'essayer de me faire descendre, tandis que Jasper appuya sur ses épaules pour le faire couler. Je fis de même et après avoir résister quelques minutes, Emmett coula. Tout le monde rigola quand il remonta à la surface. Il n'avait pas l'air content, hé-hé. Je me dirigeais vers Jasper, faisant dos à mon frère et je sentis vaguement Jazz me tirer derrière lui et Emmett grogner. Il avait essayé de se venger, mais mon amoureux l'en avait empêché.

**-Ne jamais tourner le dos à son ennemi, souffla Jasper à mon oreille.**

**-Leçon retenue! Répondis-je.**

Nous continuâmes à nous amuser en faisant des courses, les vampires ayant acceptés de nager à vitesse humaine. Ça ne m'aida pas à gagner contre eux. Je n'avais réussi à gagner une seule course contre Bella, la pauvre s'étant pris le pied dans une algue, il lui avait fallu un petit moment pour s'en dégager.

Ensuite on se sécha avec les serviettes que Rose avait apporté et nous remîmes nos vêtements avant de repartir au camp à pied et pas à dos de vampire. Nous pûmes donc profiter de l'endroit. Jasper et moi, marchâmes main dans la main.

**-Jasper? Je peux venir te regarder chasser?**

**-Oh non surtout pas!**

**-Pourquoi? Tu vas me manger avec?**

**-C'est possible, quand nous chassons, nous ne raisonnons pratiquement plus, m'expliqua-t-il.**

**-Dommage.**

Une fois de retour au camp, la nuit était tombée et les garçons allumèrent un feu, pour que moi, Bella et Emmett puissent faire chauffer nos cuisses de poulet.

Nous mangeâmes dans la joie et la bonne humeur, en se racontant diverses histoires. Ensuite, chaque couple rejoignit sa tente.

J'étais dans mon sac de couchage et Jasper avait mis une couverture de plus pour ne pas que j'aie froid à son contact. Il passa son bras autour de moi et ma tête se retrouva contre son torse à mon plus grand bonheur.

**-Je ne veux pas que tu partes Alice, murmura Jasper**

**-Je ne veux pas partir non plus. Mais tu viendras chez moi au mois de juin.**

**-On est en novembre.**

**-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'inviterai toi et ta famille à passer noël chez moi en France. Tu m'appelleras tout les jours? Demandais-je.**

**-Plusieurs fois par jour.**

Je souris avant de fermer les yeux. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras, que jamais je ne voudrais les quitter.

Soudain il se redressa, alerte.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?**

**-Reste à l'intérieur de la tente.**

**-Non, Jazz je veux venir avec toi.**

Il ne résista pas et m'enfila mes converses rapidement avant de prendre ma main.

**-Ne dis surtout rien.**

Je hochais affirmativement la tête et le laissa me placer derrière lui. Je vis les autres sortir de leur tente. Edward cacha aussi Bella, par contre Emmett ne pouvait pas se mettre derrière Rosalie. J'enfouissais ma tête dans le dos de Jasper, car je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, si on se fiait aux regards que se lançaient Rose, Edward et Jasper. Seulement je ne savais pas quoi avant de voir apparaître soudainement 3 vampires, me semble-t-il: 2 hommes et 1 femme. L'homme noir prit la parole.

**-Bonsoir, je me présente je m'appelle Laurent et voici Victoria, dit-il en désignant la femme rousse, et James, finit-il de présenter. Pourrions nous avoir l'honneur de connaître vos prénoms?**

**-Jasper et voici mes frères et sœur: Edward, Emmett et Rosalie.**

Je compris pourquoi il ne nous avait pas mentionné Bella et moi, les 3 vampires ne nous voyaient pas, cachés derrière Edward et Jasper.

**-Pourtant je perçois deux autres battements de cœur et deux odeurs. Dont l'une est particulièrement alléchante, intervint James en regardant Jasper.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17:**

_**Point de vue: ****Alice**_

J'étais sûre que ces vampires me voulaient pour leur repas, en particulier, le blond: James. Jasper avait essayé de me cacher, mais contre des êtres à l'ouïe ultra-développée s'était peine perdu et apparemment ils avaient l'air très attirés par mon sang. Jasper m'avait raconté que tous les vampires n'étaient pas végétariens, j'en déduis assez rapidement que ceux ci ne le sont pas. Mon amoureux ne cessait de fixer James, il surveillait ses moindres gestes.

Soudain le vampire se jeta sur Jasper, m'envoyant cogner contre un arbre. J'atterris brutalement sur le sol, pour voir Jasper se battre avec James et pour l'instant mon amour avait le dessus. Je tournais difficilement la tête pour apercevoir – de ma vision rendue flou par le cou que je venais de subir – Rosalie et Edward se battre également. Rose s'occupait de la femelle Victoria, tandis qu'Edward se chargeait de Laurent.

Emmett et Bella se tenaient assez loin du combat, ne pouvant me rejoindre de peur de se faire attaquer par surprise. Ils étaient immobiles comme des statues et ça valait peut-être mieux pour eux.

Quant à moi je ne bougeais pas ou plutôt ne pouvais pas bouger. La plupart de mes membres étaient comme paralysés. J'étais aussi incapable de détacher mon regard de Jasper, même si avec la vitesse je ne voyais quasiment rien. S'était horrible de ne pas savoir. J'avais subitement une envie de dormir, mais je ne voulais pas, je voulais voir Jasper, je voulais que tout le monde aillent bien avant de m'endormir.

Au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, je vis un bras volait, un bras détaché du reste du corps. Je m'affolais et pensais tout de suite à Jasper, mais me calma aussitôt en voyant que le bras en question appartenait à James. Vint ensuite son autre bras, puis sa tête _* beurk * _et enfin le reste de son corps. Jasper envoya le tout dans le feu et s'agenouilla près de moi.

**-Alice?!!!**

**-Jazz... Rosalie, lui indiquais-je.**

Il comprit et me dit de ne surtout pas fermer les yeux. J'essayais de lui obéir en portant mon attention sur lui.

Il aida Rose à en finir avec Victoria et peu de temps après, Laurent rejoignit les 2 autres dans le feu.

Et là tout le monde vint me voir.

**-Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital, Carlisle doit encore y être, dit Edward.**

**-Non... pas...l'hôpital, bégayais-je.**

**-Il le faut, mon ange. Me répondit-Jasper.**

Ma vue se brouilla et je ne vis plus rien.

**-Jazz... je... vois rien, articulais-je.**

**-On y va!! Intervint Emmett.**

Je sentis des bras me soulever du sol et à l'odeur je dirais que c'est Jasper qui me portait. Je le sentis se pencher pour me murmurer de ne pas fermer les yeux.

Le vent fouetta mon visage avant de subitement arrêter. J'entendis les portières s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. J'étais toujours sur Jasper, ce qui voulait dire que ce n'est pas lui qui conduisait. Emmett parla,– il devait être à l'avant – mais je ne compris rien de ce qu'il avait dit. Ça m'informa que Rosalie était au volant et qu'Edward, Bella et Esmé étaient dans une autre voiture.

Durant toute la durée du trajet, Jasper me chuchota des paroles rassurantes et m'envoya des ondes de calme, car il y avait de quoi paniquer quand d'un seul coup vous ne voyez plus rien. Je sentis que nous étions arrivés à l'hôpital quand Jasper cessa de me parler et que j'avais froids – nous devions être dehors –.

**-Bonsoir, nous désirions voir le Dr Carlisle Cullen, s'il vous plait. Dit Jasper sans se défaire de sa politesse.**

**-Qui êtes vous? Demanda la secretaire.**

**-Esmé Cullen, intervint la mère de Jasper. Où est-il, c'est urgent?**

**-Salle d'examen n°2, il attend un patient.**

**-Merci.**

Jasper m'amena à son père qui devait se poser des questions en nous voyant débarquer dans l'hôpital.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?! Interrogea Carlisle.**

**-Trois vampires nomades nous on attaqués, elle a été envoyé contre un arbre et là elle ne voit plus rien, répondit Jazz en me posant sur un lit.**

**-Alice, est-ce que tu m'entends?! Me demanda le Dr Cullen.**

**-Oui.**

**-Parfait, tu as mal quelque part?**

**-Non, plus maintenant.**

**-Bien, elle devra rester ici cette nuit pour voir si elle récupère la vue. Puisqu' apparemment elle n'a mal nul part.**

**-Jazz??**

**-Oui, mon ange? Je suis là, dit-il en prenant mes mains.**

**-Tu restes avec moi cette nuit?**

**-Bien sûr.**

**-Alice? Tu préfères que je te mettes une chemise d'hôpital ou que Jasper s'en charge? Me demanda Carlisle.**

**-Jasper.**

**-D'accord, on va te laisser, on repassera te voir demain.**

**-Merci.**

Ils me firent tous un bisou sur le front et – certainement Emmett – me faire un câlin avant de partir. J'étais maintenant seule avec Jasper.

**-Tu es prête à être changée?**

**-Oui.**

Je sentis que Jasper déboutonna un a un les boutons de ma chemise et il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur mon cœur. Je souris et il retira complètement la chemise avant de s'occuper de mon short et de mes converses. Il me mit ensuite la célèbre robe de chambre, qui devait sûrement être blanche avec des pois noirs. Je devais pas être belle à regarder.

Il s'installa avec moi sous les couvertures et me prit dans ses bras.

**-Embrasse moi Jasper, chuchotais-je.**

Sans me répondre, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa amoureusement.

**-Je t'aime 'Lice.**

**-Je t'aime aussi Jazz.**

Sur ses paroles je m'endormis aussitôt dans les bras de mon amour.

* * *

_**Alors Alice va-t-elle retrouver la vue?!**_

_**PS: Désolé mais je ne suis pas médecin donc voilà.**_

_**A bientôt.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18:**

_**Point de vue:**** Jasper.**_

J'avais passé la nuit à regarder Alice dormir. Je l'avais aussi entendue parler. Elle est adorable comme fille et je m'en voulais de lui avoir fait du mal, pas volontairement bien sûr, mais si je ne m'étais pas inscris à cet échange, elle ne serait pas dans un lit d'hôpital à cet instant.

Carlisle avait appelé ses parents. D'abord son père, il lui avait raconté qu'elle était tombé des escaliers, mais qu'elle n'avait rien. Il lui avait bien sûr dit pour sa vue, en précisant que ce ne serait que temporaire. Charlie n'avait pas fait d'histoire, en partie parce qu'il devait aller travailler et qu'il avait dit que ça arrivait souvent à Alice de tomber des escaliers – donc qu'il lui était déjà arrivé de perdre temporairement la vue, chose qu'elle m'avait révélé dans son sommeil – .

Carlisle avait ensuite appelé Renée, qui était totalement flippé d'après mon père. Apparemment Charlie ne l'avait pas tenu au courant de ses chutes fréquentes. Elle aurait aimé venir lui rendre visite à l'hôpital, mais Phil avait un entrainement et par conséquent elle n'avait pas pu se libérer.

Il était maintenant 10h du matin quand Alice se réveilla en baillant. Elle se tourna vers moi et m'offrit son plus beau sourire. Je devina aisément qu'elle avait retrouvé la vue.

**-Bonjour 'Lice, comment te sens-tu ce matin?**

**-Hum... très bien, même si je suis encore un peu fatiguée, il doit être tôt, non?**

**-Il est 10h.**

**-Ah quand même. Mais!!! Je suis en retard pour la visite au musée!!! s'affola-t-elle.**

**-Calme toi mon amour, Carlisle les a prévenu de ton absence.**

**-Oh, dis tu crois que je pourrais sortir aujourd'hui?**

**-Je vais demander à Carlisle. Je reviens tout de suite.**

Sur ce je déposais un baiser sur son front et m'en alla trouver mon père.

**-Jasper! Comment va Alice? Me demanda-t-il**

**-Elle est juste un peu fatiguée, mais elle a retrouvé la vue et demande si elle peut sortir aujourd'hui?**

**-Je vais aller l'examiner et on verra.**

Nous rentrâmes dans la chambre d'Alice et Carlisle lui fit un rapide examen avant de déclarer qu'elle pouvait rentrer aujourd'hui, mais qu'elle devait se reposer et qu'il s'occuperait lui même des papiers pour sa sortie.

Alice se changea et mit la petite robe blanche en coton que Rosalie avait apporté dans la nuit.

Elle devait être vraiment fatiguée puisque depuis son réveil elle n'arrêtait pas de bailler. Je décida donc de la prendre dans mes bras pour l'emmener jusqu'à la voiture.

Et le temps que je fasse le chemin à vitesse humaine, elle s'était endormie dans mes bras. Je l'installais donc délicatement sur le siège passager, lui mettant sa ceinture de sécurité et prit le volant. Je roula doucement jusqu'à la maison pour ne pas la réveiller avec la vitesse.

Mais malheureusement quand je la sortit du véhicule, elle se reveilla.

**-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, m'excusais-je.**

**-Oh non tu as bien fait, je tiens à profiter de ma journée avec toi, me dit-elle en souriant.**

_**Point de vue:**** Alice.**_

Il me porta jusqu'à l'intérieur, où il me posa sur le canapé.

**-Que veux-tu faire? Me demanda-t-il.**

**-On pourrait se regarder un film, tu en as sur la guerre de Sécession? **

Il me sourit avant d'acquiescer et de se diriger vers la grande étagère qui croulait sous le nombre de DVD. Je savais à qu'elle point il aimait cette guerre. Il mit le dvd dans le lecteur et appuya sur la touche « play » de la télécommande tout en me prenant dans ses bras.

Durant pratiquement tout le film, je l'entendis faire des commentaires, comme quoi ce film était bourré de fautes, s'en était hilarant si bien que je ne pu retenir mes rires. Il me regarda et je m'emparai de ses lèvres, il répondit à mon baiser avant de me demander pourquoi je riais.

Je lui répondis simplement que c'était parce qu'il me faisait rire quand il s'énervait sur un film. Il me sourit avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran. A la moitié du film il m'apporta à manger et une fois que j'eus finis je m'endormis dans les bras de Jasper, pour ne me réveillé que le soir à en jugée par les lumières qui étaient allumées.

Jasper avait apparemment dû me porter jusque dans mon lit.

**-Qu'elle heure est-il? Demandais-je.**

**-22h.**

**-J'ai dormi longtemps!!! m'exclamais-je.**

**-Oui et j'imagine que maintenant tu es en pleine forme.**

**-Tu vas rire, mais je suis morte de fatigue, dis-je en rigolant.**

Il rigola avec moi et me dit que je ferais mieux de me rendormir, car le lendemain nous allons faire du bowling avec les autres. Je ne protesta pas et me rendormit aussitôt après l'avoir embrassé.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19:**

_**Point de vue:**** Alice.**_

Planning d'aujourd'hui: Matinée de cours avec les correspondants, buffet lunch et bowling. Ce qui promettait d'être amusant.

Au lycée, on me sauta littéralement dessus, si bien que je ne vis pratiquement plus le ciel. Après avoir répété plusieurs fois que j'allais bien, ils me lâchèrent et certains s'éloignèrent. Jasper étant parti chercher mon emploi du temps pour la journée, il ne resta donc plus que moi, Amanda, Tara et Tamara.

Elles me racontèrent ce que j'avais loupé: c'est à dire pas grand chose puisqu'a les entendre on aurait dit que le musée avait été ennuyeux. Jasper réapparut et bizarrement mes amies s'en allèrent.

La sonnerie retenti et nous allâmes en cours d'anglais, main dans la main.

Durant tout le cours, Jasper me sourit et moi je fis de même, oubliant où nous étions.

Je pense que les autres élèves n'avaient jamais dû le voir autant sourire.

A la fin de la leçon, nous allâmes en histoire. Le cours portait sur la guerre de Sécession et comme la veille, Jasper marmonna dans sa barbe que ce n'est pas comme cela que ça c'était passé. Je décidais de lui écrire un petit mot.

_« Hey Love,_

_Depuis le temps que tu refais ta seconde, ils ont changés ce qu'ils racontent dans leurs cours?_

_I love you._

_Alice. »_

Il lu le mot et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il lut la dernière phrase. Il se mit à me rédiger une réponse qu'il me tendis ensuite.

« 'Lice

Malheureusement ils n'ont pas corrigés leurs erreurs.

PS: I love you too princess.

Jasper »

La sonnerie retentit avant que je n'eus le temps de lui répondre.

**-Prêt à manger? Demandais-je quand nous étions sortis de la classe.**

**-Prêt à te manger toi. Rigola-t-il en embrassant mon cou.**

Nous déposâmes nos sac à l'entrée du réfectoire et prîmes une assiette.

Malheureusement pour Jasper il n'y avait pas de viande, le repas du jour étant minis-pizzas et potatoes, le pauvre il allait souffrir.

Une fois nos assiettes remplies, nous nous installâmes à une table et je le regardais attentivement, guettant le moment où il mangerait une bouchée, la tâche étant plus dure que pour Rosalie, qui elle avait eu de la viande bien saignante.

Il coupa un morceau de pizza et l'enfourna avec difficulté dans sa bouche. Intérieurement j'étais pliée en quatre, mais extérieurement un grand sourire trônait sur mes lèvres.

**-Et si tu mangeais toi aussi, me dit-il.**

**-Facile, répliquais-je en mettant de la nourriture dans ma bouche.**

Il rigola avant de discrètement mettre sa part de pizza dans mon assiette.

**-Hé! **

**-Voyons mon ange, tu as l'air d'adorer ça, me taquina-t-il.**

Sans lui répondre, je finis mon repas. Ensuite nous montâmes dans le bus qui nous emmena au bowling. Durant le trajet je n'avais pas résisté quand il m'avait embrassé, je m'étais même blottie dans ses bras.

Au bowling, nous dûmes changer de chaussures, je pris du 36 et Jasper du 43, quel pied!

Mais là ce fut atroce quand on me tendis les chaussures, elles étaient horribles, non mais comment voulez-vous porter ces espèces rayés de 2 couleurs différentes. Voyant que je ne les prenais pas Jasper le fit à ma place avant de me demander si j'allais bien.

**-Si je vais bien?! Jazz, ces chaussures sont horribles, je ne peux pas porter ça avec ma tenue!!**

**-Mais 'Lice, c'est juste le temps qu'ont joue.**

J'allais répliquer quand je vis que tout le monde me dévisageait, je prit donc la paire que Jasper me tendais et les mis malgré moi à mes pieds.

C'est malin, je ressemblais à un pingouin maintenant. Le pire c'est qu'aux pieds de Jasper, elles lui allaient à merveille. Soudain il se retourna et me prit en photo plusieurs fois avec CA aux pieds.

**-Désolé il faut absolument que je montre ça à Rose.**

**-Mais pourquoi?**

**-Elle ne vient jamais avec nous au bowling à cause de ce que tu sais et en voyant que toi tu as mis les chaussures du diable, elle changera peut-être d'avis.**

Je soupirais avant de rejoindre notre équipe, composé de moi, Jazz, Amanda, Sarah et d'autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas.

C'était à moi de lancer la boule, qui je devais l'avouer était rudement lourde. Je me concentrais un maximum pour ne pas partir avec et la lâcha enfin, elle alla droit dans la rigole. Bien joué Alice!

Je fis mon deuxième lancer, qui donna le même résultat que le premier.

Je regardais Jasper faire. Il avait la technique, mais aussi la force suffisante pour tenir une boule.

Dès le premier lancer il fit un strike et revint s'asseoir à côté de moi en souriant.

**-Je t'aiderais après, me dit-il.**

**-Merci Jazz.**

Je lui souris et nous regardâmes le reste du groupe jouer en attendant mon tour.

Quand ce fut à moi, il prit une boule et plaça mes doigts dans les trous, je frissonnais à son contact.

Il m'aida à faire le bon mouvement et la boule toucha pour la première fois les quilles. Je sautai de joie en tapant dans mes mains. Jasper sourit en me voyant, je lui dis que j'allais essayer seule le deuxième lancer et par chance celui-ci toucha aussi des quilles.

Nous continuâmes à jouer dans la bonne humeur, j'évitais presque à chaque fois de tomber, il faut dire que le sol était assez glissant et que le poids de la boule était conséquent.

Au final Jasper remporta la partie, ce qui n'étais pas étonnant. Quant à moi je finis avant dernière, Amanda ayant été encore plus nulle que moi.

Je me hâtais d'enlever ses chaussures et courrais presque pour récupérer mes converses.

Une fois tout le monde prêt, nous rentrâmes au lycée récupérer nos sac, avant de rentrer « chez nous ».

A la maison, Jasper montra les photos de moi avec les atroces chaussures au pieds, à Rosalie, qui d'abord rigola avant de me dire que j'avais été très courageuse d'oser les porter.

Le soir, quand Jasper et moi étions dans son lit, je pensais que bientôt j'allais devoir rentrer en France, chose que je ne voulais absolument pas. Je ne voulais pas revoir Mégan, Ryan et Nina et encore pire: je n'avais pas envie de quitter Jasper.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20:**

_**Point de vue:**** Alice.**_

Ce matin, quand j'émergeais enfin, il était 10 heures et Jasper me tenait dans ses bras. Aujourd'hui étant le dernier jour de l'échange puisque je repartais le lendemain matin. J'avais le moral dans les chaussette, mais j'avais décidé d'être heureuse toute la journée et de profiter un maximum de Jasper et de sa famille, enfin surtout Jasper. La soirée n'étant qu'à 21h, j'avais largement le temps de profiter d'eux.

J'embrassais tendrement Jasper avant d'aller prendre une douche. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement beau aujourd'hui, c'est pourquoi j'optais pour un simple jean et d'un pull blanc.

Quand je descendis, Jasper m'avait préparer mon petit-déjeuner: des pan-cakes * miam *. Rosalie, Emmett, Bella et Edward était eux aussi présent dans la pièce. Bella, moi et Emmett mangeâmes notre petit déjeuner en discutant de la fête qui aurait lieu ce soir. Rose m'annonça que je devais être rentrée pour 19 heures afin que nous puissions nous préparer tranquillement.

**-Qu'as tu envie de faire aujourd'hui mon ange? Me questionna Jasper.**

**-J'ai envie de passer du temps avec vous tous et surtout avec toi.**

**-Et si on allait à la piscine cette après-midi? Proposa mon frère**

**-Oh c'est une bonne idée frérot! **

Les autres étant d'accord, nous patientâmes jusque 13h30 avant de prendre la route qui conduisait à la piscine. Après nous être changées, nous rejoignîmes les garçons dans l'eau.

Rosalie arborait fièrement un maillot de bain 2 pièces blanc, qui lui allait à ravir. Bella portait un simple maillot une pièce noir. Quant à moi j'avais opté pour un maillot 2 pièces noir.

Je nageais vers Jasper et une fois arrivé à sa hauteur j'entourais mes jambes autour de sa taille et nouais mes bras autour de son cou. Il me colla contre la paroi de la piscine et m'embrassa amoureusement.

Je regardais autour de moi et je vis Emmett balancer Rosalie dans l'eau. Celle-ci tenta de se débattre, mais ne parvint pas à échapper à mon frère. Bien qu'elle aurait pu s'il n'y avait pas des humains avec nous. Elle jouait tellement bien la fille fragile. Edward avait mis Bella sur son dos et nageait avec elle, tandis que cette dernière riait aux éclats.

Jasper me fit me mettre sur le dos et fermer les yeux. Il caressa mon ventre des ses mains magnifiques et souffla dans mon nombril, je ne pus retenir mes rires et il continua en soufflant dans mon cou, puis posa ses lèvres sur les mienne en me redressant. J'approfondis le baiser et nous allâmes ensuite nous amuser avec les autres.

Emmett me fit la même chose qu'il avait faite à Rose, et je décidais de contre attaquer avec l'aide de Bella et de Rosalie. Nous vînmes rapidement à bout de ce pauvre nounours qui avait pourtant bien résisté à nos assaut, mais c'était épuisé à la longue alors que nous avions encore beaucoup d'énergie.

Finalement vers 16h00 nous étions de retour à la villa et Jasper me proposa une promenade dans la forêt, rien que tous les 2. J'acceptais volontiers, il prit ma main et nous nous engouffrâmes dans les bois.

Il me prit ensuite par la taille et ma tête reposait désormais sur son torse. Au bout d'un moment nous nous assîmes sur un tronc d'arbre qui faisait office de banc. Moi, dans les bras de mon amoureux, lui respirant l'odeur de mes cheveux.

**-Tu viendras me voir en France? Demandais-je.**

**-Bien sûr, me répondit-il simplement.**

**-De mon côté je pourrais demander à venir en vacances chez Emmett.**

**-Ça serait absolument parfait,car jamais je n'arriverais à tenir si tu es loin de moi.**

**-Et puis sans compter que toi et ta famille passerait noël chez moi, si je parviens à convaincre Mégane et Charlie.**

**-Je t'aime ma 'Lice.**

**-Je t'aime aussi mon Jazz.**

Il me serra plus fort dans ses bras et le silence régna. Ce silence n'était gênant pour aucun de nous deux. Appréciant seulement le fait d'être ensemble.

Il était maintenant 18h30 et nous décidâmes de rentrer pour nous préparer. A l'entrée de la maison Rosalie m'attendait impatiente, avec Bella.

**-Désolé Jasper, je dois te voler Alice jusqu'au bal. Car bien entendu tu ne dois pas la voir avant ce soir, annonça Rose.**

**-Pourquoi? Demanda mon amoureux.**

**-L'effet de surprise mon cher! Répondit-elle.**

Il m'embrassa avant de me laisser avec les filles.

Nous commençâmes par enfiler nos robes et chaussures, tout en n'arrêtant pas de nous regarder dans le miroir dès que nous en avions l'occasion. Ensuite Bella s'occupa de me maquiller légèrement comme je le lui avais demandé. Enfin Rosalie se chargea de mes cheveux qu'elle essaya de dompter au mieux et ajouta une barrette blanche.

Je m'occupais de sa coiffure en attachant ses cheveux tout en laissant retomber quelques mèches. Puis comme l'avait fais précédemment, Bella maquilla Rose. Avant que nous nous occupions d'elle.

Il était 20h30 et nous étions fin prête. Esmé nous complimenta sur notre tenue et nous partîmes pour le lycée dans la voiture de Rosalie. Esmé nous ayant indiqué que les garçons devaient déjà s'y trouver.

Et effectivement ils étaient dans un coin du gymnase qui servait pour le bal. A peine avions nous franchis les portes qu'ils se retournèrent tous les 3 vers nous. Le regard de Jasper voulait tout dire: il avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et ses yeux détaillaient ma tenue. Finalement il s'avança vers moi et me prit les mains.

**-Tu es magnifique Alice, me dit-il.**

**-Merci, tu es toi aussi très beau Jazz.**

Il me sourit avant de me proposer de danser avec lui. C'était un slow, j'enfouis mon visage dans son torse en regardant la scène autour de moi: tout le monde avait l'air heureux. Rosalie et Emmett essayaient de se retenir de se sauter dessus, tandis que Bella et Edward étaient tout simplement adorables. Je vis mes amies arriver et leur fit un signe de la main; elles aussi étaient heureuses, je l'étais moi aussi, mais je ne voulais pas que ce moment s'arrête. Être ici avec Jasper est tellement agréable, alors qu'en France, depuis le départ d'Emmett, la vie était moins intéressante. Je songeais un instant à la possibilité de changer de lycée l'an prochain et donc de pays par la même occasion, mais je me repris bien vite, me rappela que je devais profiter du moment avec Jasper.

Nous enchainâmes les danses, nous arrêtant de temps à autres pour sortir nous installer sur un banc pour parler. Je savais que Jasper était dans le même état que moi, il essayait de le cacher du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que je m'en aille. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne repartirais même pas en France.

Un appel au micro du directeur du lycée nous intimait à tous de rentrer dans le gymnase pour le discours de fin de séjour. Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille ce qu'il disait. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait je sentis les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Jasper les essuya avec son pouce et me serra plus fort contre lui en déposant des baisers dans mes cheveux. Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter mes larmes de couler, j'étais tellement triste et je n'imaginais même pas ce que ça allait donner demain matin.

A la fin du discours, nous rentrâmes pour dormir une dernière fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout en souhaitant que le jour ne se lève jamais...


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21:**

**_Point de vue:_**_** Alice.**_

Étant donné que je faisais semblant de dormir, Jasper s'éloigna légèrement de moi, mais je me cramponnais toujours à lui en enfonçant un peu plus ma tête dans son torse. Il ne résista pas à m'enlacer très fort tout en respirant l'odeur de mes cheveux.

**-Je ne veux pas me lever Jazz, gémis-je.**

**-J'aimerai te garder auprès de moi mon ange, mais il faut que tu te lèves.**

**-Pourquoi?**

**-Parce que j'ai une surprise pour toi.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est! M'exclamais-je soudainement plus réveillée.**

Il rit avant de s'extirper du lit et de prendre une petite boite qui était posée sur le bureau. Il revint ensuite dans le lit et m'ouvrit la boite. Elle contenait un magnifique pendentif avec une photo de nous à l'intérieur. La photo avait été prise lors du camping, par mon frère. Jasper prit le bijoux, je me retournais pour qu'il puisse me le mettre.

**-Il est magnifique Jazz, merci, dis-je en l'embrassant.**

**-Maintenant j'aurais toujours l'impression que tu es avec moi, ajoutais-je**

Il me sourit. Je regardais ma main droite où se trouvait ma bague préférée, je la retirais de mon doigt et la passa à celui de Jasper.

**-Alice, tu n'étais pas obligé, je sais que tu aimes énormément cette bague.**

**-Oui, mais je t'aime encore plus.**

**-Je t'aime tellement mon amour.**

Il me prit dans ses bras pour un câlin avant que nous décidions qu'il était grand temps que nous nous préparions. Je tentais tant bien que mal de fermer ma seule et unique valise ( règlement oblige), mais il n'y avait rien à faire avec tout ce que j'avais acheté pendant le séjour, la valise avait déjà eu du mal à fermer lors du départ. Finalement je demandais à Jasper et a sa force vampirique de la fermer et en même pas 2 minutes elle était bouclée.

Avec du retard nous nous mîmes en route pour l'aéroport. Ce retard nous le rattrapâmes bien vite puisque s'était Jasper qui conduisait. Sa famille était adorable, ils avaient tous tenu à m'accompagner là-bas, Bella et Emmett aussi bien entendu. Durant le trajet nous ne parlâmes pas, nous étions tous les 2 tristes, mêmes si nous faisions du mieux que l'on pouvait pour ne pas le montrer à l'autre.

Après avoir fait enregistré ma valise, il fallait que je passe aux au-revoir avec sa famille et lui. Esmé m'enlaça très fort, ça me faisait bizarre de recevoir autant d'affection, car depuis que je vivais chez mon père, Mégane ne m'avait jamais témoigné de l'affection. Elle embrassa mon front et me relâcha et je remarquais que si elle avait pu pleurer elle l'aurait fait. Moi, s'était déjà fait, je pleurais comme une fontaine. Carlisle m'enlaça également, suivit d'Edward, de Rosalie, de Bella et d'Emmett; celui-ci s'étant par miracle abstenu de remarques idiotes.

**-Tu vas me manquer ptite sœur, me chuchota-t-il.**

**-Toi aussi Em', on se reverra bientôt.**

Et là je vis Jasper, qui s'était un peu éloigné de nous, il n'avait pas l'air bien. Je courrais vers lui et me jetais dans ses bras. Il m'accueillit à bras-ouverts et me serra contre lui en me soulevant de terre. Mes larmes coulèrent une nouvelle fois et je fus heureuse qu'il n'usa pas de son pouvoir sur moi.

Il me prit le menton pour que je le regarde. Ses yeux exprimaient tout l'amour qu'il me portait et moi je laissais mes sentiments pour lui éclater. Il s'empara timidement de mes lèvres pour un tendre baiser, avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou, qu'il embrassa à plusieurs reprises, il remonta ensuite vers mon oreille pour me chuchoter:

**-Je t'aime Alice. Tu m'as redonné goût à la vie, avant que tu n'arrives je n'étais rien. Maintenant je suis l'homme qui t'aimes plus que sa propre vie.**

Mes larmes coulèrent encore plus après ce qu'il venait de dire, Dieu que je l'aime.

**-Je t'aime Jazz, ce soir quand je serais chez moi, la première chose que je ferais c'est de me ruer dans ma chambre et t'appeler. Ma vie ne serais pas aussi belle si tu n'existais pas. Tu es la seule chose de bien qui me soit arrivé depuis un bon moment.**

Sur ce je l'embrassais encore et encore à n'en plus finir.

Quand un cri de mon professeur me ramena à la réalité.

**-Mlle Swan, montez dans l'avion. Tout de suite!!! Hurla-t-il en s'approchant de nous.**

**-Et vous posez-là par terre, elle sait marcher!! ajouta-t-il a l'intention de Jasper.**

**-Oui, répondit-celui-ci en me posant, mais sans vous manquer de respect Monsieur, vous ne devriez pas avoir ce genre de propos envers Alice.**

Mon professeur marmonna quelque chose que je n'entendis pas et j'embrassais Jasper une dernière fois avant de partir avec M. Simons dans l'appareil qui me ramènerais à mon cauchemar. Je marchais en gardant la tête retournée vers Jasper, qui ne me quittait pas du regard. Je montais dans l'avion et m'installais à ma place.

L'avion décolla, je regardais le ciel à travers les hublots, ne prêtant pas attention à mes amies qui parlaient à côté de moi. Elles avaient compris dans quel était j'étais et donc ne me parlaient pas. J'appréciais le geste et me perdis dans mes pensées.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22:**

_**Point de vue:**** Alice.**_

Le vol dura une éternité, et durant cette éternité je n'avais fait que penser à lui, à mon Jasper.

Mes larmes n'avaient pas recoulées, sûrement parce que j'en avais trop utilisé et que mon corps me disait: « stop! ». L'avion entama enfin sa descente et après avoir atterrit nous pûmes descendre et récupérer notre valise.

J'essayai mentalement de trouver une bonne raison d'être rentrée en France, mais je n'en vis pas, à part peut-être le fait que j'allais revoir mon père et que celui-ci allait me chouchouter tant lui aurait manqué.

Mais quand j'aperçus Mégane, Charlie n'était pas là, seuls elle, Ryan et Nina m'attendaient. Je me dirigeais à contre cœur vers eux et demanda à Mégane pourquoi mon père n'est pas là.

**-Il est en voyage d'affaires, me répondit-elle en me faisant signe de la suivre jusqu'à la voiture.**

**-Il revient quand?**

**-Dans deux semaines.**

**-Quoi???!!!! DEUX SEMAINES!!! Mais pourquoi il est partit?**

**-Parce qu'ont lui a demandé. Et cesse un peu de pleurnicher Alice, tu vas pas en mourir.**

**-D'abord Emmett part vivre à Forks, ensuite je dois quitter Jasper et maintenant mon père est en voyage d'affaires...**

**-Qui est Jasper?**

*****O**_uch! J'aurais mieux fait de me taire *_**

**-C'est chez qui j'étais pendant 9 jours.... et c'est aussi mon petit copain, avouais-je.**

Autant lui dire la vérité tout de suite.

**-Je sais que je ne suis pas ta mère Alice, mais tu ne penses pas que cette relation est vouée à l'échec? Me demanda-t-elle en démarrant la voiture.**

**-Absolument pas et quand papa rentrera j'aimerai vous demandez quelque chose.**

**-Demande le moi maintenant.**

**-J'aimerais l'inviter ainsi que sa famille et Bella à la fête de noël.**

**-Je n'y vois pas d'objection...**

Un sourire s'étendit sur mon visage.

**-.... à condition que ton attitude soit exemplaire pendant l'absence de ton père.**

Mon sourire retomba aussitôt. Avec elle et les 2 monstres j'allais galérer à être une fille modèle, mais bon ça valait le coup.

Une fois à la maison je pris ma valise et monta directement dans ma chambre. Je posa la valise dans un coin et sauta sur mon lit, mon portable à la main. Je composais rapidement le numéro de Jasper. Il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

_-Allô?_

**-C'est moi Jazz.**

_**-**Comment tu vas, mon ange? Le vol c'est bien passé?_

_-_**Je vais pas très bien, tu me manques énormément et... mon père ne rentre que dans 2 semaine s de son voyage d'affaires. Tu te rends compte Jazz, je vais devoir passer 2 semaines entières avec Mégane et les 2 petits monstres.**

_-Tu me manques énormément aussi, mon amour. En ce qui concerne ton père je suis de tout cœur avec toi._

_**Point de vue:**** Jasper.**_

J'avais passé l'après-midi dans ma chambre à attendre l'appel d'Alice et quand enfin elle fut rentrée, elle n'allait pas bien. Ça me rendait extrêmement triste, savoir que mon ange allait devoir survivre 2 semaines avec sa belle-mère qui ne l'aimait pas était horrible.

Elle m'annonça que si elle se tenait bien pendant ces 2 semaines, ma famille et moi pourrions venir la voir, j'étais ravi et elle aussi. Elle me demanda ensuite de détailler ma journée, enfin pas tout puisque à Forks il n'était que 11h du matin et que chez elle il était déjà 20h.

_**Point de vue:**** Alice.**_

J'étais en pleine conversation téléphonique avec Jasper, quand Mégane entra dans ma chambre sans même prendre la peine de frapper avant d'entrer.

**-Déjà au téléphone avec ce Jasper?!!! Raccroche et viens manger!!! Hurla-t-elle.**

**-Désolé Jazz, je te rappelle ce soir. Je t'aime.**

**-D'accord, je t'aime aussi Alice.**

Nous raccrochâmes et je descendis en bas pour manger.

A peine fus-je installée, que Mégane me bombarda de reproche. Reproches que je n'écoutais pas. Ah! Ces deux semaines allaient être un véritable cauchemar.

Je m'empressais de finir mon repas, de défaire ma valise et de prendre ma douche, pour me mettre sous les couvertures et appeler Jasper.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 :**

_**Point de vue:**** Alice.**_

Comme toute à l'heure, mon amoureux décrocha à la première sonnerie et me demanda comment c'était passé le repas, je lui fis un rapport pendant quelques minutes avant de me souvenir que j'avais dépassé l'heure légale pour rester debout la veille d'un jour de cours. Mégane me l'avait rappelé pendant le dîner et si je voulais que Jazz vienne chez moi, j'avais plutôt intérêt à raccrocher avant que Meg' ne s'en aperçoive.

**-Je dois te laisser Jasper...**

**-D'accord. Je t'aime énormément mon ange.**

**-Je t'aime énormément aussi et je te fais plein de bisous partout.**

Il rigola avant de me répondre qu'il avait hâte de me revoir.

Je m'endormis sur ses bonnes paroles.

Le lendemain, dès le réveil je me précipita vers mon bureau sur lequel j'avais préparé un calendrier, je faisais le décompte des jours qu'il me restait avant de revoir Jasper.

J'allais ensuite me préparer dans la salle de bain avant de prendre mon déjeuner et de remonter brosser mes dents et prendre mon sac.

Comme d'habitude j'étais en retard et j'arrivai pile à l'heure à l'arrêt de bus.

J'étais dans une sorte de phase, où je m'exprimais avec le minimum de vocabulaire possible, car étant constamment plongée dans mes pensées, je ne pouvais pas vraiment prendre part à une discussion.

Au lycée, je débutais avec anglais: chouette! Je n'avais pas du tout envie de voir mon prof, qui nous avait séparé brutalement, Jasper et moi. J'entrais dans la salle en murmurant un « bonjour » à peine audible et allais m'asseoir à côté d'Amanda qui avait l'air de bien meilleur humeur que moi. M. Simons nous demanda de rédiger un texte qui résume notre voyage à Forks, il fallait le commencer maintenant et le terminer pour le lendemain.

Je pris le pendentif que Jasper m'avait offert entre mes doigts et l'ouvris pour regarder la photo. Il était tellement beau mon amour. Je trouva vite de l'inspiration et commençais à écrire, détaillant d'abord les membres de ma famille d'accueil.

Quand la sonnerie retentit je venais juste de finir la présentation de Jasper.

Le reste de la matinée passa relativement vite puisque je n'avais eu que 2 heures de cours et les filles avaient tenu à ce que l'ont aillent en ville pendant les 2 heures qu'ils restaient avant de manger.

A la cantine, je ne participa qu'un minimum en picorant dans mon assiette.

_**Point de vue:**** Jasper.**_

Il était 3 heures du matin et je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'a _elle_. C'est fou, comment une personne peut vous manquer à un point que si vous aviez pu dormir, vous n'y seriez pas arrivé.

J'avais décidé de l'appeler, il était midi chez elle, elle devait être en train de manger.

En composant son numéro que je connaissais par cœur je fixais la bague qu'elle m'avait offert, j'avais trouvé adorable le fait qu'elle m'ait donné sa bague préférée. Elle décrocha et j'entendis beaucoup de bruit derrière elle, oui, elle devait être à la cantine.

**-Bonjour mon amour, je ne te dérange pas?**

_-Bien sûr que non Jazz, ça me fait tellement plaisir de t'entendre._

**-Ta matinée c'est bien passée?**

_-Oui, j'ai parlé de toi en anglais, le professeur nous a demandé de raconter notre séjour à Forks. Et toi ta nuit?_

**-Longue, très longue et elle n'est pas encore terminée.**

_-Je pense beaucoup à toi Jasper._

**-Moi aussi ma 'Lice. **

_-Je suis désolée je dois te laisser, les cours vont bientôt reprendre. Tu m'appelles ce soir?_

**-Oui. Je t'aime.**

_-Moi aussi._

Elle m'envoya un bisou avant de raccrocher. Je décida de relire le livre sur la guerre civile qu'elle m'avait offert pendant son séjour.

_**Point de vue:**** Alice.**_

J'étais sur un petit nuage depuis que Jasper m'avait appelé, si bien que je ne vis pas l'après-midi défiler.

En rentrant chez moi, je découvris que la maison était vide: tant mieux!, j'allais pouvoir continuer ma rédaction d'anglais dans le calme.

Je décrivis les bons moments, comme le shopping avec Rosalie et Bella en omettant l'épisode: Rosalie et sa viande saignante^^. Mais aussi la course d'orientation avec Jasper, la quête du dragon, le diner au restaurant avec sa famille, notre premier baiser, le camping dans les bois, le piscine....

Pour les mauvais moment, j'écrivais: le retour en France,et le temps du séjour bien trop court.

J'avais passé 1h30 à tout détailler, quand Mégane et les enfants rentrèrent.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24:**

_**Point de vue:**** Alice.**_

Deux semaines étaient passées et mon père rentrait aujourd'hui de son voyage d'affaire. Nous étions le 8 décembre et les vacances de noël approchèrent à grands pas. Durant ces deux dernières semaines, je m'étais tenue à carreau d'après Mégane, elle avait donc, avec mon père, acceptée que mon amoureux et sa famille viennent pour les fêtes de noël. J'avais été tellement heureuse que je lui avais sauté dans les bras... Oui je sais, c'est dans les bras de Mégane, mais il y a un début à tout.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que j'étais surexcitée et que j'étais maintenant dans ma chambre en train de composer le numéro de Jasper.

**-Jazz, Mégane vient de me dire que toi et ta famille peuvent venir pour les fêtes de noël, Bella aussi évidemment. Elle m'a demandé de lui donner le numéro d'Esmé pour pouvoir régler les détails, mais c'est mon père qui se chargera de l'appeler parce que Még' n'est pas très à l'aise avec l'anglais. C'est chouette non? Et vous venez quand? Au début des vacances? Vous allez loger où?....**

_-'lice, calme toi. Je suis tellement ravi par cette nouvelle. Alors oui, c'est chouette. Nous viendrons certainement le 20 décembre et on logera à l'hôtel. Ton père est déjà rentré?_

**-Non, mais il ne devrait plus tarder.**

J'entendis le bruit de la porte d'entrée et la grosse voix de mon père résonner, je sortis en courant de ma chambre avec le téléphone dans la main.

**-Il vient de rentrer Jazz, je te garde en ligne.**

_-D'accord mon ange. Salue ton père pour moi._

**-No problem.**

**-Papa!!!!! M'exclamais-je en me jetant dans ses bras.**

Je lui disais bonjour de la part de Jasper, bonjour qu'il lui retourna. Mon père appréciait beaucoup Jasper, d'après ce que je lui en avait dit au cours de nos échanges téléphoniques et j'espère qu'ils s'entendront bien quand ils se rencontreront en chair et en os. Mon père était comblé, moi et mon frère avions tous les deux trouvés l'amour. De plus nos amour respectif étaient de faux-jumeaux, enfin pour les humains qui ne sont pas dans la confidence...

**19 décembre:**

J'avais eu plusieurs fois Rosalie et Bella au téléphone et nous étions toutes les trois d'accord pour aller faire les boutiques le lendemain de leur arrivée. Bella n'avait pas été aussi dure à convaincre que la dernière fois, ce qui avaient rendue Rose et moi encore plus joyeuse.

Charlie avait appelé Esmé, qui lui avait passé Carlisle et, ensemble, ils avaient réglés les détails. Il était convenu que nous irions les accueillir à l'aéroport et qu'ils viendraient dîner à la maison, après avoir déposés leurs bagages à l'hôtel.

Il était minuit et je venais de raccrocher d'avec Jasper, je le verrais enfin demain, après toutes ces semaines d'attente. Je ne sus même pas comment j'avais réussi à fermer les yeux.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25:**

**Point de vue:**_** Alice.**_

**20 décembre:**

Je venais à peine de me réveiller, mais je ne tenais déjà plus en place.

**-Jasper arrive aujourd'hui! Jasper arrive aujourd'hui!!! hurlais-je en dévalant les escaliers.**

Mon père était plié en quatre sur sa chaise et Mégane m'adressa un sourire. Je commençais réellement à l'apprécier, enfin pour l'instant. J'avalais rapidement mon petit-déjeuner et alla aider mon père à descendre les décorations de noël du grenier, car j'avais l'intention de leur proposer de décorer la maison avec nous. Il nous restait 2 heures avant de nous mettre en route pour l'aéroport de Lille, cet aéroport étant le plus proche du trou paumé dans lequel j'habitais et le temps de faire la route il serait 14h00. Mon père devait se demander comment j'avais fait pour ne pas les effrayer avec mon comportement, la réponse était assez simple puisqu'ils étaient encore plus effrayant que moi, enfin pour des humains ne se doutant pas que les vampires existent.

Soudain ma vue se brouilla: une vision. Je les voyais tous les 7 à l'aéroport et d'après les panneaux derrières eux ils étaient en France. J'avais au moins une certitude: le voyage se passerait bien si on se fiait aux éclats de rire de mon frère que je soupçonnais être en train de taquiner Edward et Bella.

Puis retour à la réalité, mon père me regarda, inquiet, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça m'arrivais en présence de Charlie, j'avais toujours mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue, mais là l'excuse n'était plus très crédible étant donné que je venais de me lever.

**-Alice, tu es sûre que tout va bien? On devrait peut-être t'emmener chez le médecin, proposa Charlie.**

_*Ah oui et pour lui dire quoi? Salut, j'ai des visions c'est grave docteur?On allait m'envoyer dans un asile à coup sûr *_

**-Oui papa je vais bien, juste un moment d'absence.**

Techniquement c'était la vérité et depuis que j'avais rencontré Jasper, j'appréciais de plus en plus ce don. Il m'aidait à savoir ce que faisait mon amoureux de l'autre côté de l'océan Atlantique.

Nous étions maintenant presque arrivé à l'aéroport et mon impatience grandissait au fil du temps.

Dans l'aéroport je regardais le tableau des arrivés, l'avion de Jasper devait arriver dans 5 minutes. Je retournais voir mon père, Mégane et les petits tout en serrant mon pendentif dans mes mains.

Et enfin il fut là, devant moi et sans trop réfléchir je courais dans sa direction et me jetais dans ses bras sous le regard de ma famille. Il me réceptionna et enfoui son visage dans mes cheveux pendant que j'embrassais son cou. Il s'empara ensuite de mes lèvres avec douceur. Dieu que ça faisait du bien de le retrouver.

Comme à son habitude Emmett lança un commentaire du style: _Il y a des chambres pour faire ça_.

Ce qui fit rire tout le monde, même nous. Jasper me déposa et j'allais saluer le reste de sa famille.

Ils me serrèrent tous dans leurs bras, j'étais si heureuse en cet instant que le temps pouvait bien se figer à jamais.

Je les emmenais ensuite voir ma famille et apparemment Emmett avait du avertir Rosalie que Ryan n'avait que 4 ans et demi; car Jasper m'avait dit que Rose souffrait de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants. Si elle veut, je lui donne Ryan gratuitement et Nina aussi par la même occasion. Non, je pense pas que je pourrais les lui donner si le choix m'appartenais, certes ils étaient embêtant, mais il y a des moments où ils étaient adorables, ce qui risquait d'être le cas pendant que les Cullen serait en France, ils sont toujours gentils quand ils y a des gens qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

C'est bien ce que je disais, Ryan était déjà dans les bras de Rose et Nina dans ceux d'Emmett.

Mes parents firent connaissance avec ceux de Jasper, qui parlaient français au plus grand bonheur de Mégane. C'est clair que ça ne devait pas être évident d'être entouré d'américains à longueur de temps.

Quant à moi, j'étais collé au torse de Jasper, respirant son odeur.

**-Tu m'as manqué Jazz, chuchotais-je **

**-Toi aussi mon ange, dit-il en embrassant mes cheveux.**

Il était maintenant temps de rentrer. Après avoir fait un détour par leur hôtel, nous étions tous entassé à la maison, sur les canapés en face de la cheminée allumée, étant donné que Charlie avait remarqué la froideur de leurs peaux.

Mégane avait fait des gâteaux le matin même et je rigolais intérieurement devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi: Jasper avait beaucoup de mal, mais ne dis rien. Rose qui avait Ryan sur ses genoux, faisait genre de partager avec lui , en réalité il avait presque tout avalé. Edward ne bronchais pas, Bella se régalait _* normal *_**. **Carlisle et Esmé faisaient bonne figure en mangeant tout ce que leur proposait ma belle-mère.

**-Vous parlez bien français pour des Américains, dit mon père.**

**-Nous avons souvent voyagé en France, mais jamais nous n'étions venus par ici.**

Mon père lui répondit en souriant.

**-Vos gâteaux sont très bons Mme Swan. **

Je faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas rire. Tu n'aurai pas dû dire ça mon amour.

**-Merci Jasper, tu en prendras bien encore une part. Dit-elle en lui mettant un morceau dans son assiette.**

Le visage de Jasper se décomposa un instant avant de lui répondre un « merci ». Le pauvre, il se montrait poli et voilà où ça le menait. J'eus pitié de lui et décida de l'aider.

**-On partage? Lui demandais-je**

Il me sourit, reconnaissant de lui avoir sauvé la peau.

**-Avec plaisir, mon ange, me répondit-il en tenant son assiette entre lui et moi.**

Forcément, j'en avalais plus que lui à son plus grand bonheur.

Une fois le gâteau fini, je proposais que nous décorions le sapin et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que nous nous attelions à la tâche.

Nous commençâmes par le sapin, pendant que les garçons étaient partis en acheter un, les filles et moi découpâmes toutes sortes de décoration que nous pourrions accrocher dessus.

**-Alors, Bella, comment ce fait-il que Rose et moi n'ayons pas dû te convaincre pour venir faire du shopping avec nous demain?**

**-Et bien, c'est juste que j'ai envie de plus plaire à Edward en m'habillant plus fémininement et mes vêtements ne sont pas trop dans ce style là., avoua-t-elle en rougissant.**

**-Attends tu nous proposes de te relooker? Intervint Rosalie, qui en avait lâché son ciseau.**

**-Si ça ne vous dérange pas..**

**-Yipppppppie!!!!!!!!!! m'exclamais-je. Demain va être une journée excellente!**

Rosalie et moi fîmes la danse du bonheur en rigolant, pendant que Bella était toujours rouge pivoine. Mégane et Esmé s'interrogèrent du regard avant de se joindre à nous pour rire, car discrète comme nous l'étions elles avaient tout entendu de notre discussion, surtout Esmé.

Plus tard, les garçons rentrèrent avec le sapin et des fleurs pour chacune de nous. Edward offrit une rose blanche à Bella, Emmett une rose rouge à Rose, Carlisle rose rose (xD) à Esmé, mon père en offrit une aussi à Mégane, Ryan offrit une marguerite à Nina. Et enfin Jasper:

**-Et voici une fleur de lys blanche pour mon Alice.**

**-Oh! Merci, comment tu as su que c'était ma fleur préférée?**

**-Emmett me l'a dit.**

Je lui souris avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

**-Et si nous passions à la décoration du sapin?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26:**

_**Point de vue:**** Alice.**_

Nous étions en train de décorer le sapin dans la joie et la bonne humeur, nous bousculant souvent étant donnée la place réduite autour du sapin. Rose avait complètement adopté Ryan qu'elle portait pour qu'il puisse attacher ses décorations. Jasper se tenait un peu à distance des humains, mais il souriait pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur sa distance et seule moi avais le droit de l'approcher.

Une fois la décoration de la maison terminée, nous passâmes à table. Nous mangeâmes des hamburgers, Mégane n'ayant pas eu le temps de faire autre chose. Petit à petit les vampires avaient l'air de s'habituer à ce genre de nourriture, mais j'étais certaine que ce n'était qu'une façade, en tout cas personne ne remarqua qu'ils détestaient ce qu'ils mangeaient.

Le temps pour eux de repartir à leur hôtel était venu, mais je savais qu'une fois mes parents endormis, Jasper viendrait me rejoindre. Rose en ferait de même pour Emmett j'imagine.

Après m'être douchée, et mise en pyjama je pénétrai dans ma chambre et eu la bonne surprise de trouver Jasper allongé sur mon lit. J'allais directement m'installer dans ses bras.

**-Ma 'Lice, murmura-t-il en me serrant contre lui.**

Nous restâmes un instant dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que mon portable ne sonne, qui pouvait bien m'appeler à 22h du soir? Ma mère bien sur.

**-Allô?**

_-Ma chérie? Je ne te réveille pas au moins?_

**-Non, maman. **

_-Je t'appelle pour te prévenir que Phil n'a pas été engagé, alors nous avions décidé de revenir vivre à Phoenix, mais Phil a proposé que nous vendions la maison et allions nous installer à Forks, comme ça nous ne serons pas loin de chez Emmett. Ça t'intéresserait?_

**-Oui!!! et pas qu'un peu!! Papa est au courant?**

_-Non, je l'appellerai demain, je voulais d'abord ton avis. Bon et bien si tout est parfait je vais te laisser dormir. Je t'aime ma puce._

**-Moi aussi je t'aime maman.**

Je me tournais vers Jasper.

**-T'as entendu ça? Je vais venir vivre à Forks!!! m'exclamais-je en évitant de crier trop fort.**

**-J'espère que ton père sera d'accord. Parce que t'avoir près de moi tout le temps serait merveilleux.**

**-Oui, dis-je en l'embrassant.**

Je m'endormis quelques instants plus tard.

Ce matin quand je me réveilla, Jasper n'était plus là, il était sans doute retourné à l'hôtel. En bas Charlie et Mégane avaient d'être en pleine discussion et de quelque chose d'important apparemment. J'entendis mon prénom, celui de mon frère et celui de ma mère. Renée avait certainement déjà appelé.

**-Ah ma chérie te voilà. Ta mère t'as déjà parlé de son projet d'emménager à Forks?**

**-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, non?! Je serais près de maman, d'Emmett et surtout de Jasper.**

**-Comment tu feras pour le lycée?**

**-Euh, tu sais papa, à Forks il y a aussi des lycées.**

**-Ça ne vas pas te faire bizarre de débarquer là-bas en fin de semestre?**

**-Comment ça? Je pars pas à la fin de l'année?**

**-Bien sûr que si, mais la fin d'année 2009. Tu devrais rentrer en même temps que ton frère et les Cullen, c'est-à-dire le 26 décembre.**

Woah! Je ne m'étais pas attendu à cela, quand ma mère me l'avait annoncé je pensais que je partirais à la fin de mon année de 2nde et là je devais partir dans 5 jours. Il va falloir que j'en discute avec Rose et Bella cette après-midi.

**-Il faut que je réfléchisse, dis-je en remontant dans ma chambre pour me préparer.**

L'après-midi arriva vite et nous étions maintenant en train de débuter le relookage de Bella en commençant par une boutique de lingerie: sur les conseils de Rose.

Mais bien vite elle et moi constatâmes que Bella n'était pas très à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit. Nous laissions alors tomber cette étapes et passâmes à la suivante. En même temps je leur parlaient de mon déménagement possible.

**-Je dois faire quoi à votre avis?**

**-Moi je te conseillerais de venir à Forks, on pourra sans cesse faire les magasins, et parler de mode et aussi tu verrais plus souvent ta mère et ton frère.**

**-Mais et pour le lycée?**

**-On sera avec toi, promit Bella.**

**-Tu m'avais pas dit que tu en avais marre de vivre ici? Demanda Rosalie.**

**-Si, et puis vous avez raison je me sentirais mieux à Forks. Donc attention habitants de Forks, Alice débarque dans 5 jours!!**

Nous rigolâmes avant de continuer à fureter dans les magasins. Et par miracle Bella ne résista pas à ce qu'ont lui proposait, essayant chaque vêtements que nous trouvâmes parfaits pour elle. Le tout sans rechigner, sans dire qu'au bout de 3 heures, elle ne sentait plus ses pieds. Au final nous ressortîmes avec des tonnes et des tonnes de paquets, pour notre plus grand bonheur.

**-Vous croyez qu'Edward va remarquer mon changement de look? Nous demanda-t-elle sur le chemin du retour.**

**-Bien sûr qu'il va le remarquer, quand tu mettras ces vêtements tout le monde va le remarquer et tu seras la star du jour, enfin après moi, répondit Rosalie.**

En entrant dans la maison, j'allais directement voir Mégane et Charlie.

**-Tu as réfléchis? Me questionna-Mégane.**

**-Oui, et je pars pour Forks! Répondis-je déterminée. Et maintenant je vous laisse je dois commencer à préparer mes affaires.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Coucou, tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Enfin, désolé pour l'attente j'ai des semaines chargés.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera certainement le dernier ou l'avant dernier.**

**Bsx et bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 27:**

_**Point de vue:**** Alice.**_

J'étais en train de préparer ma valise pour Forks, tout en parlant avec Amanda au téléphone. Je lui avais parlé de mon déménagement. Au début, elle eut du mal à digérer la nouvelle. Je lui ai promis de revenir passer les vacances scolaires en France et un mois sur deux pour les grandes vacances. Cela lui semblait raisonnable et elle me laissa appeler les autres. Tara était très contente pour moi, car elle savait à quel point je tenais à Jasper. Tamara non plus ne résista pas longtemps à crier de joie pour moi. J'étais heureuse qu'elles acceptent mon choix. Parce qu'il était certain que je ne les verrais plus autant les voir qu'avant, cette pensée me rendit triste, mais ce n'était pas un adieu, juste un au-revoir.

Il fallait que je trie mes affaires pour ne pas dépasser le poids autorisé de la valise. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué car je reviendrai en février, je pourrais donc emporter ce que je n'aurai pas pu prendre maintenant.

Il ne resterait finalement plus que mon père, Mégane, Nina et Ryan à la maison. Mon père était triste que je parte, mais il savait que j'avais besoin de revoir ma mère.

Les jours passèrent et entre temps, j'étais allé acheter les cadeaux de tout le monde, ce qui en faisait quand même beaucoup. Je n'avais pas oublié d'en prendre pour ma mère et Phil.

La veille de Noël, nous étions tous réunis autour d'un bon repas: une dinde! Les vampires appréciaient de passer cette fête avec des humains. Ils s'étaient mis sur leurs 31 pour l'occasion. Jasper était magnifiquement beau dans son costume noir. Il allait bientôt être l'heure de se coucher et mes parents avaient proposé aux Cullen de rester dormir à la maison. Bella et Rose dormiraient avec moi, Edward et Jasper avec Emmett et Carlisle et Esmé, dans la chambre d'ami. De cette façon nous pourrions échanger nos cadeaux dès le lendemain. Bella, Rose et moi étions chargés de jouer les pères noël.

C'est dans un silence que nous descendîmes, pour prendre les cadeaux dans l'armoire et les déposer sous le sapin. Ils avaient été caché pour Ryan et Nina, qui avaient déposés du lait et des biscuit pour le père noël.

**-Et bien je crois que nous allons devoir manger tout ça. Ça te tente Rose? Demanda Bella.**

**-Tu ne peux décemment pas laisser ses biscuits qui ont été déposé avec amour par Ryan et Nina. Ajoutais-je.**

Elle fit une grimace, mais prit finalement un biscuit, qu'elle mangea le plus rapidement possible.

**-Contentes?**

Nous rigolâmes en silence, avant de reprendre ce pour quoi nous étions descendu.

**-Allez les filles, la mission « déposage de cadeaux » est officiellement ouverte, lançais-je.**

Nous sortions les cadeaux de l'armoire qui se trouvait dans l'entrée, quand nous entendîmes des pas dans les escaliers. Rose tendit l'oreille.

**-C'est les garçons, répondit-elle.**

**-Comment tu le sais? Interrogea Bella.**

**-J'ai sentis leurs odeurs.**

**-Pas mal comme technique, dis-je en reniflant l'air. Mais je ne sens rien moi.**

Les filles se moquèrent de moi avant de reprendre leur sérieux.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? Demanda Emmett.**

**-Ont jouent les pères noël, répondis-je. Vous nous aidez?**

Les garçons nous rejoignirent et je déposai un baiser sur les lèvres de Jasper, avant de lui faire un grand sourire. Ils nous aidèrent à atteindre les cadeaux qui étaient le plus en hauteur et les déposèrent au pied du sapin. La mission ne dura pas plus de 10 minutes, Ryan et Nina seront contents demain, en voyant que le père noël sera passé.

Suite à cela, nous étions repartis nous coucher, enfin bavarder pour les filles et moi. Les garçons vinrent de temps à autre nous demander de faire moins de bruit, prétextant vouloir dormir. Bien sûr nous ne tenions pas compte de leurs remarques.

**-Alors Bella, Edward a-t-il remarqué ton changement de look? Demandais-je.**

**-Oui! Répondit-elle toute contente.**

**-On dirait qu'il la dévore des yeux, intervint Rosalie.**

Nous entendîmes, le rire d'ours de mon frère et ceux plus discret de Jasper et d'Edward.

**-Rah! Impossible d'avoir un peu d'intimité dans cette maison, ralais-je.**

**-Arrêtez d'écouter aux portes! Dit doucement Rose, sachant très bien que 2 d'entre eux auraient entendus.**

**-On n'y peut rien, rétorqua Edward.**

Prise d'une soudaine envie, les filles et moi déboulâmes dans la chambre de mon frère. On se jeta sur eux, ils n'avaient rien vu venir, enfin à part Edward. Nous les chatouillâmes, ils essayaient désespérément de ne pas rires trop fort pour ne pas alerter les autres. Carlisle et Esmé avaient dû nous entendre, car ils nous demandaient de retourner dans notre chambre. Nous obéîmes et cette fois ci nous nous endormîmes de suite, sauf Rosalie qui lisait un livre à vitesse humaine, pour passer le temps.

Le lendemain, ce ne fût pas le réveil qui nous réveilla, mais les petits qui avaient sautés sur mon lit en criant « C'est noël, c'est noël!! ». Rose était une parfait actrice, elle s'était composé un visage endormi. Personne ne pu douter qu'elle avait dormit.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre pour aller réveiller les garçons, en lâchant Ryan et Nina dans l'antre d'Emmett. Ils étaient bien grognons ce matin, encore un superbe jeu d'acteur. Les enfants ne tinrent pas compte de leurs protestations et les tirèrent par les pieds, si bien qu'ils finirent par se lever.

Tout le monde était réuni autour du sapin, se distribuant leurs présents. J'offris à Jasper un bracelet en argent avec mon prénom d'écrit dessus. Quant à lui, il m'offrit une bague avec de marqué « J&A forever » à l'intérieur. Je lui sautai au cou et il m'enlaça affectueusement.

Nous continuâmes d'offrir nos cadeaux dans la plus grande joie.


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour à tous, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'éspère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu. Bisous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 28:**

_**Point de vue:**** Alice.**_

Le grand jour était arrivé, nous étions à l'aéroport, l'avion décollait dans un quart d'heure. Mes amies étaient venues me dire au-revoir.

**-Tu vas nous manquer, me dit Tamara.**

**-Vous aussi.**

Elles me prirent dans leurs bras et Amanda remarqua ma bague.

**-C'est Jasper qui te l'a offerte? Me demanda-t-elle.**

**-Oui, répondis-je en la retirant de mon doigt pour leur faire montrer l'inscription à l'intérieur.**

**-Elle est magnifique, tu en as de la chance! S'exclama Tara.**

**-Oui, j'ai beaucoup de chance, dis-je en regardant Jasper, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène.**

Elles m'enlacèrent une nouvelle fois, et me laissèrent avec ma famille.

**-A bientôt, papa! **

**-A bientôt, ma chérie, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Prends soin de toi.**

**-Promis.**

Mégane me prit également dans ses bras, s'était bizarre, mais j'étais contente, finalement elle était pas si horrible que ça. Nina se jeta à mon cou en pleurant, s'était une petite peste, mais quand elle était gentille, nous parlions souvent ensemble et ça allait me manquer. Je pris ensuite Ryan dans mes bras, il embrassa plusieurs fois mes joues avant de me dire que j'allais lui manquer.

**-Quand tu reviendras, tu joueras encore avec moi? Me demanda-t-il avec une petite voix.**

**-Bien sûr, je te signale que tu ne m'as toujours pas battu à la playstation2, répliquais-je en rigolant.**

**-Je t'aurais un jour, je t'aurais!**

**-On verra ça.**

Je le reposa par terre, il était temps de partir. Jasper prit ma main et nous partîmes après un dernier signe de la main.

Dans l'avion, je regardais Jasper; il souriait, ce qui me fit sourire moi aussi. Rosalie et Emmett ne faisaient que s'embrasser, Edward et Bella se tenaient la main, Carlisle et Esmé faisaient semblant de dormir. Je posa ma tête sur l'épaule de mon amoureux et m'endormis presque instantanément.

Quand je me réveilla, l'avion n'allait pas tarder à atterrir à Seattle, ma mère et Phil nous y attendaient.

Dès que je les vis, je me jeta dans leurs bras. Ils étaient contents de me revoir, surtout ma mère.

**-Maman, Phil, je vous présente Carlisle, Esmé, Edward, Bella, Rosalie et Jasper, mon copain.**

**-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, ils sont tous à vous? Demande ma mère aux parents de Jasper.**

**-Non, Bella est la copine d'Edward et Emmett, vous le connaissez, répondit Esmé en riant.**

Nous continuâmes à parler jusqu'à la voiture où nous dûmes nous séparer. Dans la voiture de mes parents, il y avait Rosalie, Bella et moi. Dans celle de Carlisle et Esmé, Jasper, Edward et Emmett. Nous nous étions donné rendez-vous chez les Cullen.

J'étais enfin à Forks et ça me faisait du bien, même si je n'allais pu revoir mon autre famille avant les prochaines vacances, j'avais bien l'intention de les faire emménager à Forks.

Une fois chez les Cullen, nous laissâmes les parents faire connaissance et Rose, Em', Ed', Bells et Jazz me firent visiter la maison. Nous étions tous joyeux et ça se voyait, nous ne tenions plus en place.

En y repensant, je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'attendre jusqu'à Juin pour revoir Jasper. J'allais pouvoir le voir tous les jours et surtout tous les soirs, lorsqu'il viendrait me rendre visite dans ma chambre. Et qui sait, un jour il acceptera de me transformer et nous passerons l'éternité ensemble.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
